The Diner
by LivNel4ever
Summary: They should have gone home to catch up on some sleep instead they headed to The Diner, their diner.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking the Silence

They had just worked a 36 hour day. It was a gut wrenching case, but they got it done. Caught the killer slash child molester. Even got him to confess. They should have gone home to catch up on some sleep; instead they headed to The Diner, their diner. The one they used to go to before everything became so damn 'complicated'.

They sat in silence for awhile, neither one of them taking a stab at breaking it. It was the first awkward silence they ever had, which just made it that much more uncomfortable. A million things ran through their heads, a thousand words that needed to be said.

He was pissed because she left again with; she was pissed because he replaced her. So here they sat drinking their coffee trying to put together the broken pieces of their hearts.

She couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry Elliot."

He nearly choked on his coffee. He wasn't expecting her to say that. "For what?" He asked looking into his cup and not at her. She sighed. Rolled her eyes a bit, was he actually going to make her say it?

"I'm sorry I left with out saying goodbye. It all happened so fast, one minute I'm Olivia Benson, the next I'm Persephone James." She exhaled softly, she even smiled. There, she did it. She talked first, she apologized.

"I was hurt, you know." He said still not looking up. Those were big words coming from Elliot Stabler. Detective who held it all in.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." She said gazing into his hypnotic baby blues, willing his eyes to meet hers.

"You weren't replaced." He said softly, finally meeting her eyes.

"Huh?" How did he know that is how she felt? She didn't tell anyone that. Ahhh. She didn't have to tell anyone. This was the man that knew her inside and out. This was her other half.

"I know I hurt you too Liv. I'm sorry as well." He said with his famous Stabler smile.

"So, we're OK here?"

"Better then ever." He said as they traded 'I want to rip your clothes off' glances. They both smiled, not yet ready to admit what they both had thought.

It was then that she heard it, "Persephone! Oh My God! What are you doing here in NY! Everyone was wondering what the hell happened to you!"

Oh God. Her heart beat faster then humanly possibly. Sweat poured out her palms. "Hope!" She got up and hugged her old friend, "What are you doing here?!"

"My Grandmother lives here, she's not doing so well." She said bobbing her head to the side.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear about that." Olivia said with her, 'I'm really sorry' head tilt to the side.

"So what are you doing in NY?" She asked, and then she looked over at Elliot, "Oh!"

_Oh NO!_ As if in slow motion, Olivia saw Hope's hand out stretch to meet his. _Oh this is not going to be good,_ she thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Hope. Nice to meet you--um?" _Oh God…no! Don't say it! Please don't say your real name._ Her stomach lurched into her throat; she didn't have time to stop it.

His voice was even in slow motion, "Elllllliiiiiiiiiiiioooooootttttt." _Oh God. Why me? _


	2. Chapter 2 Silence is Golden

Chapter 2 Silence is Golden

"Oh! So this is Elllliot." Hope said in her dreamy voice.

_Oh God, can I die right here? Is it possible to die from humiliation? Because if it is I think I'm going to right now. _

"So shes talked about me huh?" Elliot asked Hope nudging Liv with his elbow. His shit eating grin perma glued to his face.

"More like dreamt about you, Elliot…Elliot." She laughing and imitating Olivia in the Hospital Prison Ward.

"Oh my God." Olivia mumbled rolling her eyes, praying that maybe this was just another dream.

"So is he the reason you left us Persephone?"

Her face was as a red as a tomato. She was never going to live this down, he would never let her.

"Among other things." She said trying to keep her composure. She didn't dare look at Elliot.

"Oh Please Persephone! Other things my ass! You left because of this gorgeous man beside you. Shit, I guess I can't blame you. How come you never told me how cute he was?" She said eyeing up Elliot who still had his perma grin on. He was absolutely loving this.

Knowing he might not get this chance again Elliot made a bold move. A move that he had wanted to do for years, he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

He caught her off guard to say the least. She was surprised by how natural it felt, how comfortable. She even leaned back against his chest.

"She couldn't stay away from the El love." He said as he kissed her neck sending shivers thru both their bodies. She nearly jumped out her skin when she felt his hot breath and warm lips on the side of her neck.

_Oh My God, Elliot Stabler is kissing my neck! Ok yes it's for show, and yes I'm pretending to be Persephone James, but I'll take it! Shit I'll take it over and over again…Oh God Liv get a hold of yourself, and get your mind out of the friggin gutter! _

"Well how come you didn't just tell us? Or at least you know say Goodbye?" Hope asked.

Elliot smiled at her, "L---uh," _whoops, slipped, thanks for the punch in the gut Liv,_ "Persephone is really bad at goodbyes, I didn't get one either, so don't feel too bad." He said as he winked at Hope, and prayed that she didn't notice the slip up.

"Well Listen Persephone, I have to go, but I would love to see you again before I go back. What do you say we all go out for dinner tonight?" Hope asked.

Before Liv could even object Elliot answered for the both of them," We'd love too! There is a great place right next door, Hargitay's. What do you say around 6:30?"

"Sounds great. See you two love birds later." Hope said as she limped out of the diner.

Hope was gone, but Elliot never released his tight embrace on Olivia. She was pretty sure that the hair on her neck was still standing. He left her wanting, begging for more. Then like always, her cell phone went off.

"Benson." She answered as Elliot _slowly_ removed his hands from Olivia's waist.

"Uh huh…ok. We'll meet you at the house," She flipped her phone shut, "That was Cragen, we got a new case." She said barely audible, her breathing still not completely back to normal.

She didn't dare look at him. She couldn't her face was as a red as could be. They walked outside and she thanked God for this nice cold day. He opened up the door for her and let her in, "Thanks" She smirked.

"No problem." He smirked back.

The drive to the precinct was probably the longest one ever. Neither one of them knowing what to say to the other.

"Hope seemed nice." He said finally breaking the silence.

"She is. She's good people, made me feel welcome. Like I was right at home you know?"

He looked over at her and smiled, "You were a long way from home."

"I know." She said smiling back at him.

"It's good to have you back Liv."

"It's great to be back El."

Yes, the Dynamic Duo was back!


	3. Chapter 3The Color Red

Chapter 3- The Color Red

"I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there!" Elliot said to Liv as they walked out of the interrogation room.

"No kidding. I'll call Casey let her know about the confession."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in half an hour?"

"Huh?"

"I'll pick you up in a half hour. We are supposed to meet Hope in 45 minutes."

"Oh shit I completely forgot. Um…Ok…yeah. See you then." She said nervously. _Oh my God. I have a fake date with Elliot. Shit! How do I get myself into these situations? _

Kidn_ey_LovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovinKidneyLovin

_When he arrives at my door I'm almost ready. I feel like I'm 14 going on my first date. What is with me lately?! It's all Hope's fault for putting those ridiculous ideas in my head that I'm in love with Elliot! Crap, I know they are not crazy ideas, I have been in love with him for years, but shit, that was my secret! Now I'm forced to deal with it! Red head must die._

"Come on in Elliot!" _I scream from my bedroom. I stop all activity and listen to the sound of the door open and shut._ "Hi! I'm almost ready!" _I yell from my bedroom as I put on my earrings along with a fake smile, it goes well with the fake date. Is it too late to be sick? I feel sick. I could definitely throw up right now. _

"Quit dreaming about me Liv, and get out here. We're late!"_ He calls to me from the kitchen. I can't help it I let out a laugh, and my face goes instantly red. The new color of the season I guess. _

"Shut up Stabler." _I yell._

"Hey gorgeous!" _He says me as I walked out of my bedroom. He's holding a dozen Lilies. I tilt my head to the side and lick my lips._

"These for me?" _I ask blushing._

"Nope, Hope." He says.

"Oh." _IS IT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO TURN ANY REDDER! WHAT IS THIS HUMILIATE OLIVIA DAY? _

"Olivia, I'm kidding. Of course they are for you, they are lilies after all."

_Oh thank God,_ "They are beautiful El. Thank you."_ I walk over to the sink, find a vase and put them in water._

As they walked out the door he bent his arm for Olivia to hook hers through. They walked down the street arm in arm. Not a word was spoken, but their strut said it all. These two had it bad.

Elliot would lead Olivia into a poll, or a fire hydrant. She would laugh, lead him into a building. He would look at her; she would turn her head the other way and smile. She would then turn her head to look at him and he would turn his head the other way. They played this game until they arrived at Hargitay's.

When they walked into the restaurant they both had enormous smiles on their faces. Hope saw them immediately and waved them over to her table. They walked over still arm and arm.

"You two make me want to vomit." She said to them.

"What did we do?" Olivia asked innocently, as Elliot pulled out her chair for her.

"That look you two are wearing!"

"What look?" Elliot asked.

"The we-can't-wait-to-bang-look." She said with a smile.

Elliot choked on a sip of water, and this time he was the one that turned beat red.

"I'm sorry El; I should have warned you that Hope here has the tendency to be very…um blunt."

The two girls giggled.

"So T-Bone really misses you." Hope said to Persephone.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, like _'who the fuck is T-bone'_?

Hope caught on right away. "Don't worry Elliot; she never called out his name in bed, if that is what you are thinking." And once again Liv was wearing the red face again.

"Can we let that go already!" Liv wailed.

"Never." Elliot smirked.

"Will you give T-Bone my best?" Olivia asked Hope.

"Of course. He's going to be pissed he didn't come; he would have loved to see you. He was going to travel with me but we had a protest, and he was the head of it, and you know how that goes."

"Yeah." Olivia laughed, "I miss those." She said looking down at her plate.

"You mean you are not doing any protests here?"

"I haven't had time yet." She said looking over at Elliot.

"Ew! I don't want to hear how you are too busy doing it to go to a protest! You better start going!"

Elliot let out a loud cough. The thought of him and Olivia doing it were beyond his wildest dreams. However with the recent developments…mostly Liv saying his name in bed, maybe those dreams could become his reality.

"Don't worry about me. I will get back into the swing of the things once I get settled."

"Well, Good." Hope said bobbing her head like, 'you fucking better!'

EOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOnessEOness

"Thanks for dinner Elliot; you really didn't have to pick up the check though." Hope said as they stepped outside of the restaurant. Olivia and Elliot arms were tangled together. It was becoming very natural. They both enjoyed the comfort of each others touch.

"It's my pleasure. Besides what you gave me was worth way more then one meal." Elliot replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked nudging him in the arm.

"I think he means, Ellliot….oh---Elliot!" Hope choked out laughing.

Olivia punched her in the arm.

"Well Persephone, this is where I leave you. It was great to see you! I still can't believe you left with out saying goodbye, you bitch."

Olivia smiled, "Again, really sorry about that. I was going to write!" She held out her arms and they two girls hugged.

When they were done Elliot stretched out his hand and shook Hopes, "It was nice seeing you again Hope."

"Same. Take care guys." Hope said as she waved and hopped into a cab.

"So…" Olivia began.

"So…" Elliot repeated.

"What now El?"

"Wanna go grab a couple beers?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

He held out his arm for her to once again attach it.

"You really miss those protests?" Elliot asked her as they walked down the streets.

"Yeah, I do." She said honestly.

"Well maybe we could go to one together." He said bumping into her.

She smiled, "Maybe we can."

"Meloni's?"

"Ah! Our home away from home. I've missed that place." She said as the walked into the bar.


	4. Chapter 4 Meloni's

Chapter 4 Meloni's

The sat at the bar for their first drink. Both upset that 'their' table was taken. They watched the table like they hunted a perp. They laughed when they both realized what they were doing.

"But it's 'our' table," Olivia wined, "and I missed it"

"I missed it too." He said smirking at her.

"Come on, El. Like you didn't sit there at all while I was gone?" She asked leaning her shoulder toward him just a bit.

"I didn't even come to this bar." He said leaning in closer to her.

"You did too!" She said not believing him.

"I did not! I swear! I couldn't come here…this is our place," He said smiling at her and taking a sip of his beer, "It wouldn't feel right if you weren't here"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I missed you Liv. It's good to have you back." He said putting his hand on her thigh squeezing gently.

The touch of his hand on her thigh made her want to take him right there on the bar. Her face was beat red and she could feel the heat rise in her face. He didn't remove his hand though. He kept it there, and she was glad. She gave him one of her pearly white smiles, the kind that mad his inside turn back flips.

Could it be? That Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were actually going to do something about their feelings for each other? I mean something other then hide them away?

They both saw 'their' table open up and they jumped up to go claim it. When they sat down they both laughed and their child-like behavior.

"Beat you to the favorite chair!" Elliot said gloating.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"What?" Olivia looked her partner over to see what could be the matter.

"They fixed it!" He said trying to rock his chair back and forth.

"They didn't!" She said looking down at the legs of his chair.

"They did! It doesn't rock anymore." Elliot said disappointedly.

"Well maybe it is a different chair." Olivia suggested.

"Nope, has the rip mark you made." he said pointing to the rip on the seat.

Olivia laughed remembering the night it happened, "Yeah well it was still all your fault"

"How's that?" Elliot pleaded innocently.

"You stole my seat when I went to the bathroom! I was just trying to get it back."

"And there I was thinking I was being a gentleman and offering you the non-broken chair, and you try and push me off"

"I would have taken you if my ring didn't get caught in the chair, causing the rip." She said laughing.

"Not a chance Benson, I would have had your ass"

"I don't know why you have to lie." Olivia replied and they both sat there and laughed. Each of them thinking the same thing. They missed each others company, the snickering, the fighting, the playing, the flirting, the banter. All of it. The whole package was missed.

"Feel like doing a shot?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow to his beautiful partner.

"Always. Did you really have to ask?" She said playfully.

"Just checking. Didn't know what else you gave up while you were out hugging trees." He said as he nudged her elbow with his. He got up and walked to the bar to order the shots, and another round of beers. He smiled as he walked to the bar. Things were changing, he could feel it.

"Persephone! We have got to stop meeting like this!" Hope said as she walked into the bar holding hands with a man Liv had never seen before.

He was tall and had shoulder length curly hair his eyes were…well she couldn't actually see his eyes, they were closed. He was wearing green cargo pants and a long sleeve gray shirt with a short T-shirt over it. He looked like hippie. He looked perfect for Hope.

"Hope! What are you doing here?"

"Getting drunk! What are you doing here?" She laughed.

"Same. Who's your friend?"

"Josh this is Persephone we worked together in Oregon. Persephone this is Josh and old friend of mine." She said laughing.

Olivia got up and shook Josh's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Josh"

"Hope! Hey quit following us around would you?" Elliot said as he came back to the table with the shots and beers.

"Elliot good to see you too. This is Josh. Josh this is Elliot, Persephone's boyfriend." Hope introduced. Elliot looked at Olivia and they both smiled. Liv loved the sound of that, 'boyfriend' she said it over in her head.

Josh and Hope were giddy, they kept laughing at everything, and their eyes were red. Olivia knew right away that they were stoned, but she couldn't tell Elliot that. She panicked a little hoping that they didn't say anything in front of Elliot about it…or say anything about how Olivia used to smoke with Hope everyday when she was in Oregon.

"So I'm just an old friend of yours?" Josh said playfully to Hope.

She giggled a little, "A good friend? My best friend?" She questioned.

"Hope man, when are you going wise up and realize we are perfect for each other?" He said teasingly.

"Josh stop it. You know we wouldn't work out"

"No I don't know. We are best friends, why don't you see us being anything else?"

Elliot leaned over and whispered in Liv's ear, "Who needs TV when you get the live show." She swatted him in the stomach and giggled.

"Because Josh, we are best friends, I don't want to ruin that? What if we don't work out? I don't want to lose you as a friend ok?" Hope spat out.

"I think you are just scared"

"I am not!" She said hitting him in the arm.

"Are too." He said leaning his face close up to hers.

"I just love you too much to risk it." She said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're torturing me Hope, you know that right?" He said gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah. I know." She said smiling and giving him another kiss.

"Persephone, Elliot, you guys seem close, I mean I've only known you for a little bit, but from what I can tell I see that you guys have that connection, that chemistry. That same connection that Hope and I have. Were you guys' best friends before you got together"

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other. Wide eyed and smiling, "Yeah, we were best friends for what 8 years before we got together?" Elliot asked.

She smirked at him, "Yeah something like that." She said.

"Ohhh! You guys are sooo cute!" Hope chimed in.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her into him, "Yeah we are, aren't we?" He said and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia almost fell out of her chair but managed to keep her composure, although her beat red face was a different story.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The hours passed and everyone was inebriated. They spent the night playing cards and drinking…lots of drinking. The two pairs were getting along really well surprising Olivia because you know they were cops, and we all know how Hope felt about cops.

"God Persephone I missed hanging out with you! Elliot do you know how lucky you are to hang out with one of the most fun, and funniest persons I have ever met?" Hope said.

"I do." He said placing Olivia's hand in his and giving it a kiss.

"Remember that time we got wasted before the Fur protest?" Hope started to laugh just thinking of the memory, Olivia started to laugh too, and Elliot was more than intrigued, "You should have seen her Elliot, oh my God it was sooo funny. Perseph, was having a bad day because of that stupid biased cop, remember that fat ass? He was just pissed you turned him down for romp in the sack, but anyways, we drank probably three bottles of wine and smoked like four bongs before we went to the protest"

_Shit! Why did she have to say that! I hope that he didn't catch it! Of course he caught it, he's Elliot, he notices everything._ She thought as she looked over at Elliot.

He was laughing, he didn't seem mad at all. That made her smile.

"And as soon as Perseph stepped out of the cab she fell flat on her ass! Oh my God it was so funny. I was laughing so hard, I made my way over there to help her up but instead I tripped over the fucking curb and fell on top of her. Oh my God I thought that T-Bone was going to kill us for showing up to a protest like that! So then the cabbie got out and made some sexist comment about a three some, he went on and on, finally Perseph got up and clocked him right in the jaw! It was awesome"

"That sounds like my girlfriend." He said with a wink to Liv.

"Don't you think that Hope should stop being a baby and just go out with me?" Josh said to Elliot.

"Yesh, I do! Stop being a baby Hope!" Elliot started his drunken slurring speech, "See the way I shee it," he started circling his beer around the table with his hand, "Is that if you guys have the chemistry, and you do, I maybe drunk but I can still see it. You guys just need to stop hiding behind the 'we are best friends' defense and go for it. I mean you never know unless you try, right? And what if it is the best thing that ever happened to you? I mean you can't just pass that up, what if you never get a second chance? I mean you can't live the rest of your life just wondering 'what could be'," Olivia wondered if Elliot was maybe was talking about his own personal life in his little rant, "I know I can't. Sometimes you just have to grab life by the horns." He set his beer down, and then did something that would change Olivia and Elliot's life forever.

He cupped his hands to her jaw and pulled her in until her lips were pressed to his, and he dove in devouring every bit of her mouth with his. It was hot, and Olivia's body reacted. She never wanted him more, she wanted to lay him down right there on the table and do things to him that partners should not do, let alone think about doing.

When he finally broke the kiss Olivia was stunned, she froze for a second mouth still hanging open. Until she finally came down from her high. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Wow. That was the hottest kiss ever," Hope said who got hot just watching the two of them kiss, "You guys must have the most mind numbing, freaky ass sex ever! No wonder Perseph was having sex dreams about you"

Olivia just placed her hands to her face and smiled embarrassingly. She fucking wished! Elliot couldn't hold in his smile either,_ I wish,_ He thought, "You know it!" He said pulling Liv off of her chair and into his lap. He held her close to his body and rubbed his nose in the curve of her neck sending shivers through her body.

"Ok guys, well it is getting late so I think I'm going to break this up," Hope said to the group, "We should do it again before I leave." She took a napkin and wrote her number on it and passed it to Olivia, "Call me k"

Olivia smiled, "You got it. Get home safe ok?" And then she motioned for Hope to come closer so she could whisper in her ear, "Don't be a fool girl, go get him. Trust me"

Hope smiled at her, "Call me and let tell you how the rest of my night went"

"Persephone, Elliot it was nice meeting you guys. Thanks for the advice Elliot. And hopefully I will see you two crazy kids later"

"Likewise." Elliot said.

"Bye!" Olivia called out to them as the made their way to the door.

"Those two are so cute. I really like them." Elliot said to Liv. Liv now all of a sudden felt really uncomfortable on Elliot's lap so she got up and sat next to him.

"Everything Okay Liv? I mean…sorry about that kiss and"

"No…please don't apologize for kissing me. It was … umm…wow. Just don't apologize okay"

"Okay. Hey Liv"

"Yeah"

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked not able to look at her.

"Oh yeah," She said, taking her hands and placing them in his hair and turning his head so that he was looking at her, "Too good to never do again." She said as their heads leaned in closer and they did a little dance around each others lips, until it became too much teasing and they both crashed their lips into each others. His lips were pressed hard against her mouth and when she moaned inside of his mouth he wanted nothing more then to take her right there, right then. His hands cupped her face as her hands played in his hair.

"Olivia? Elliot? Is that you?" A voice said.

'Oh Shit.' They both said at the same time as they turned to see the familiar person standing there.


	5. Chapter 5 Jealous

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, but i didn't think you guys wanted to wait any longer to find out who was that caught the dynamic duo in that hot steamy kiss! Now let's find out shall we! **

Chapter 5: Jealous

"Olivia? Elliot? Is that you?" A voice said.

'Oh Shit.' They both said at the same time as they turned to see the familiar person standing there.

"Trevor man, good to see you." Elliot said shaking his hand.

Olivia sat back in her chair completely embarrassed, "Hey-ya Trev." Was all she could say as she felt the heat on her cheeks.

Trevor Langdon just caught Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler making out.

"Detective Benson rumor has it you went to work for the Feds."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah I did, but I'm back now."

"I can see that. How long have you been back for?"

Elliot took a moment and stepped back, _could it be that Trevor was flirting with Olivia? Was she flirting back? _He sighed, _please tell me that they never hooked up_, he thought to himself.

"For about a week. Just trying to get back into the swing of things." She said taking a sip of her beer.

"Well I'm no Detective but looks like you are getting right back into the swing of things." He said look at Elliot, who gave him a smirk.

"Oh no! This wasn't what it looked like!" Olivia said.

Elliot's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe she just said that…and then he remembered, _their jobs were a stake_.

Trevor just laughed, "Don't worry Olivia I'm not going tell anyone."

She tipped her head to the side and smiled, she grabbed his forearm, "Thank you Trevor." and he walked to the other side of the bar.

Elliot looked suspiciously at Olivia, "What?" she said smiling at him.

"I didn't know you and Trevor were so close." He asked.

"Jealous Stabler?" She asked seductively as she leaned in closer to him.

"What would you say if I said yes."

She couldn't help but smile at that handsome face, "I would say," She leaned in closer, "That you have nothing to worry about Detective." and placed her lips on Elliot's again. She passed through his lips and connected her tongue with his. She massaged it deeply and tasted every bit she could. When she heard him moan through her lips she almost collapsed from the lust. She wanted nothing more then to take him right then and there.

"Maybe we…(she brought her lips to his neck) ummm...should move this somewhere else?" He asked and she smiled.

"Definitely." She answered.

He pulled her up from the chair and close to him. "I'm just going to go to the little girls' room before we go." She said to him and headed off.

"I didn't think that Detectives were allowed see their partners." Trevor whispered in Elliot's ear.

"Well it's a good thing were not." Elliot said.

"So I was just imagining you two in that heated make out session then?" Trevor questioned.

"I thought you said you weren't going to say anything?"

"Oh I'm not. I just wanted to see you squirm. She's a good girl Elliot, don't hurt her."

"And how would you know?"

"Oh what Liv didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We used to date." And with that Trevor Langdon walked out of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6 After Hours

**a/n: many thanks to my wonderful reviewers out there, if it weren't for you i'm not sure this story would be what it is now...and by tht i mean more than a oneshot...which was my orginal intention for this one. **

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Review if you want, it is not mandatory :)**

**(i hate when people tell me to do things!)**

Chapter 6 After Hours

Olivia strutted out of the bathroom looking very sexy. All Elliot's anger suddenly subsided in that moment as he watched her walk over towards him. It was like a movie playing in slow motion. Her legs were incredible, her chest seemed a larger, and bounced with her now spiral curled hair, she was the sexiest damn thing he had ever seen.

She walked up to him and smiled, placing her hands on his hips pulling him close to her, and whispering into his ear, "I'm ready."

_Oh my God,_ she had no idea what that did to him in that moment…or did she? Olivia Benson was no stranger to the dating game, no sir-re. "Let's go, Scarlet." He said as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

When they arrived at Elliot's apartment Olivia wanted nothing more then to jump on him immediately. However Elliot was acting funny in the car. She didn't know if it was because they kissed, and they were going to his place to um…become partners in every sense of the word, or if it was something else.

"Elliot what's going on?" She simply asked as they sat down on his couch and he placed to beers on the coffee table.

Elliot seized up the situation. He didn't want to make her mad, or start a fight, but he had to know what happened between her and Langdon. It was ripping him up inside that she had never said anything about the two of them before.

"How come you never told me that you dated Trevor?" He blurted out.

Olivia bobbed her head up and down and smiled slightly, "Ah. He told you. Look Elliot it's not what you think."

"Then splain to me Lucy." He said in a fake Cuban accent that drove Olivia wild every time he said it.

She smiled at him, "We went out on a few dates."

"When?"

"Like 6 years ago."

"How many is a few?"

"3 maybe 4."

"Why'd you stop seeing him?"

_Because he wasn't you,_ "There was no…um…chemistry." She said.

"Did you ever sleep with him?"

"You ever sleep with Dani?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." He said honestly.

_Shit that backfired, _she thought.

"I'm sorry Liv, I know it's none of my business, but the thought of him touching you, the thought of anyone touching you for that matter makes my insides turn."

"Elliot it was a really long time ago, we were really drunk---"

"Oh my God! You slept with him! I can't believe this." He said flaring his hands in the air.

"Elliot calm down." She said in a mocking tone.

"Who else have you slept with? I want a list." He said demandingly.

Olivia smiled, his jealously was actually really, really cute. She moved closer to him on the couch, "Elliot I'm not giving you a list of every guy I slept with," _mainly because your head would spin, especially when you saw, drunk guy a, drunk guy b and so on,_ "But there is only one guy that still has yet to make it on the list," she leaned in to dangerous territory now, "the one guy that I have wanted to…_add_ to the list for sometime now." She said as she smiled up at him and placed her hands around his neck.

"God why do you have to be soooo hot!" He said as he planted his lips firmly on hers. He pushed her off, "You know it's not that I'm mad that you slept with him, because who could resist you? You're beautiful, every mans fantasy," He looked deep in to her eyes, getting lost in his lust, "those eyes…" He could feel the saliva turn to drool in his mouth, "those hips…" He quickly placed his lips back on hers sucking every inch of her in.

She laughed at herself, _men were so easy, bat an eyelash, lick your lips and they completely forget why the hell they were so mad in the first place, _she thought to herself as she allowed Elliot's mouth to over take hers.

His hand slowly moved its way up her thigh, making her moan into his mouth, "I can't believe were actually doing this." He whispered in her ear then placed very soft and tender kisses on it.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked him praying to God he said no.

"Oh hell no," He said focusing her attention back to her lips, "I mean not unless you do?"

"Not a chance Stabler." She said as she went in for another mouthful.

He pulled her in close and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. When she looked at him with her lustful eyes he lifted her shirt off of her exposing the hottest bra he had ever seen. _God Kathy was such a prude_, he thought when he saw this thing, it had see through lace on it! He pressed her body as close as he could to his, he needed to feel her up against him.

Their make out session became so intense that they actually fell off the couch and landed on his floor. They laughed for about half a second before they went back at it. His hands danced through her hair before he brought them down and cupped her breasts. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt. They were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the door open.

"Dad?!" They both hear Maureen call for him.

They stared into each others eyes like a bat in head lights.

Elliot shot up, "Right here sweetie!" he said not thinking about what he was going to do with a half naked Olivia lying on his floor.

Olivia almost died when he said that! What was she going to do! She decided to snake across the living room floor and into Elliot's room. She just hoped she had enough time before Maureen entered the living room. Just in case she didn't she mouthed to Elliot, "Go into the kitchen, I'll hide in your bedroom."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." He moaned. The thought of Olivia half naked in his bedroom…well yeah, he had to get rid of Maureen…and fast!

"Sweetie." He called as he went into the kitchen fixing his shirt. She was looking in his fridge. When she came up she had a beer in her hands that she opened and chugged before she spoke.

"What?! I'm 22 Dad!" She said before her Dad could say anything.

Elliot just shook his head, like, 'I didn't say anything'. He observed his oldest daughter, she was clearly upset about something…_this was going to be a long night_ he thought.

"Nick broke up with me Daddy." She said as she hugged her Dad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby." He said as he rubbed her back. He was going to kill him! Of all the nights he chooses to break up with her it had to be tonight! The night when Olivia was waiting for him in his BEDROOM!

"Let's go into the living room and talk about this." He said leading her into the living room.

She sat down and began to talk about how Nick broke up with her when she looked over to the coffee table and saw the two beer bottles, "Did you have company Daddy?"

"Uh…no. Those are both mine."

"They're both full Daddy."

"I thought I was the Detective in this family."

"You did have company!" She said and then her voice dropped, "Who is it Daddy?"

"Oh it was just Munch." he lied.

"Oh." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Continue with what happened." Elliot asked wanting to get off the topic of himself.

She started talking again about how they got into a big fight and Nick left her at the bar all by herself. She was going to go back to the dorms but decided to come here first since it was just two blocks away. She moved a little on the couch and that is when she saw it.

"Oh my God Daddy! I know this was NOT Uncle Munch's!" She exclaimed holding up a red v-neck sweater.

"Uh! Umm.. Maureen I can explain!" She looked over at Elliot's bedroom door, it was closed.

"OMG Dad! You have someone here now! But…I don't understand?"

"Understand what Reen?"

"Who is it Daddy?" She was upset because she knew that Olivia was still undercover.

"Reen, that is none of your business."

"But Dad! I know you! Who ever that is doesn't compare…I mean whoever is in there will never be able to replace…" She stopped.

He knew she was going to say his wife, and that broke his heart.

Olivia, who had her ear pressed up against the door, pressed her hand to her heart, because she too knew that she was going to say, 'mom'.

"Just please tell me it is not that frizzy haired thing that Kathleen met when you got stabbed with a pen."

"What? Oh Jesus, you and Kathleen think too much! And No, it is not my old temporary partner Dani Beck."

"Well then who is it Romeo?" She joked.

"None of your business Maureen." he said in his stern father voice.

"Ok fine I'll drop it, but Dad, you and I both know that what you are doing will not fill the void that Olivia left behind."

"WHAT?!" he said a little too loudly.

'WHAT!' Liv thought.

"You heard me Daddy. I know you guys like each other. I'm just saying that you can go through the motions with someone else, but it will never, ever fill that void, because when it comes down to it, it's not _her_." She kissed her Dad and got up to the kitchen.

Elliot followed his daughter to the kitchen and pulled out his wallet while she put on her shoes, "Take this for cab money." he said and handed his daughter a couple of bills.

"Thank you Daddy." she said and kissed him on the cheek. She glanced over at her shoes and that is when she saw it. Olivia's purse was sitting on the floor half open with a couple of things hanging out…including her badge! "WHAT?! She's back! Olivia is back?!" Elliot motioned her to lower her voice, "But Dad! Olivia is in there? OMG! I'm so happy for you! Awwwwwwwe!" She said hugging her Dad again.

Olivia couldn't help but feel relieved. She placed her hand to her heart and started to breathe normally again.

"Go get her Daddy! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! Yay! Kathleen is going to be so happy!"

"Ok Reen, I'll see you later." He said as he watched his daughter leave his apartment. He made a mental note to kick Nick's ass tomorrow.

"Bye Daddy, **BYE OLIVIA! WELCOME BACK WE MISSED YOU**!" She shouted so that Olivia could hear her.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, she always loved Maureen!

When he was sure she was gone he ran to his bedroom. When he opened his door his jaw dropped to the floor. Olivia was lying on his bed in just her bra and panties. Her very hot and very sexy bra and panties.


	7. Chapter 7 The Next Step

**a/n: Rach this one is all for you gurl! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7: The next Step

"Wow." Was all he could say when he looked over the gorgeous sexy woman lying almost completely naked on his bed.

"See something you like Stabler?" She asked with a grin on her face that was positively adorable.

"You know I do Benson." He said as he crawled up to her on the bed on all fours. His gaze met hers and in that moment he not only new that he wanted her, he knew that he was in love with her. She must have read his face because she pulled back from him.

"What is it El? Do you not want to?" She asked looking into his eyes trying to read his thoughts.

"No, no. It's not that…it's just…I …ummm." He all of a sudden couldn't talk. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Elliot, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. What is it? Is it this? Because if you don't want to, I'll understand, really I will. Just tell me what you are thinking." She asked.

_God she was so cute,_ he thought as he looked down at her and placed his lips passionately on hers and let his tongue slip through her lips and touch hers with just enough force that he heard a small moan come out of her mouth. He pulled back though, he had to tell her.

"Olivia I…uh. I can't do this---" He saw the look of hurt on her face and it killed him inside, he had to fix it, "No, it's not what you think. I can't have sex with you because it wouldn't be just sex…"

"I don't understand." She said honestly.

He smiled at her nervousness, "It wouldn't be sex at all with you Liv, it would be... making love…because," Oh God he was going to say it, he felt his heart race a million miles a minute, "because I'm in love with you," He looked into her eyes and got scared when she didn't wince, or smile, or do anything at the moment except look like a deer in headlights.

"Whaaa," she all of a sudden couldn't talk, "What did you say?" She asked coming out of her daze. _He couldn't have said what I just think he said. He just couldn't have._

"I said I want to make love you to you Olivia…and then you freaked out." He added.

She laughed at him, "I did NOT freak out Elliot. I just never in a hundred years thought you would say those words to me is all." She admitted.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'?" She countered.

"I mean why would you never think I would say those words to you? You have to know that I have had the biggest crush on you…I mean you had to have known, everyone else did."

"What? What do you mean everyone else did?" She asked as started to rub Elliot's chest with her hands.

"You never knew?" He asked as he felt her hands go up and down his chest. God how he wished he took off his shirt before he said what he said.

"I mean…no I didn't know. I thought maybe something…I mean sometimes I think I would get a glance from you but I just thought you were trying to stare at my tits." She laughed.

"I probably was." He said with a shit eating grin on his face, "But, that's not all. I mean…" She cut him off and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her. She pressed his mouth against hers, she needed to taste him, this man who just admitted that he loved her, and for once in her life she would let someone love her, and she would love them back.

She pulled his shirt off of him and stared at his chest. His hands wondered on her body, running them up and down her thighs and back up to her waist and breasts. He couldn't believe how sexy she was, I mean he knew she was sexy, but damn, this was better then he had ever dreamed off. He broke the kiss from her mouth and moved his lips lower. He reached around her back on unclasped the bra that stood before him and her breasts. God how long he had at stared at them, and now not only was he going to be able to see them in their naked flesh, he was going to touch them! He cupped her breast and rubbed circles around her nipple, he kissed it gently when it perked up. He felt himself harden instantaneously. His other hand continued to wonder lower. He toyed with the top of her panties. He looked into her eyes to make sure that it was okay for him to continue, and when she nodded he felt himself grow a just a little bit more.

She thought she wasn't going to make it. He was going to break her with just his kiss, but now he was pulling off her panties with his mouth. She arched her hips to help him get them off faster. She tried with every fiber of her being to try and hold out as long as she could. But when she felt his hands press her knees out and rub against her thigh, she could have passed out. Then when she felt his lips press against her core she thought she had died and gone to heaven. She knew she would never be able to make it until he was inside of her, "Elliot, I'm---I ah…need you inside of me." She panted out completely out of breath.

He perched his head out from between her legs and smiled at her, "I want to make you come first Liv." he said and dove back in and began to stroke her insides with his heated tongue. He could feel her begin to buckle and it turned him on more then anything in the world, "Let go Liv…I'll make you come again, trust me." He said with self assurance.

"You sure are cock---EEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as his thumb rubbed against her nub. "Elliot!" She said as she rubbed his back, neck and shoulders. He moved his tongue rapidly between her folds and when he rubbed her nub a few more times he felt her body clamp up and release. He licked up all her juices and watched as her legs buckled beneath him.

He came up from her and smiled, "Elliot that was---that was…wow." Was all she could say as she was out of breath and panting.

"Ready for the main course?" He asked her with that cocky grin.

"Oh hell yeah." She said trying to regain her composure. This time she decided that she would be in control. She flipped him over so that he was on his back and she mounted on top of him as she took off his boxers. She kissed his mouth hard and trickled kissed down his chest. She moved her bottom down so that she was sitting on his shins, she grabbed is erection and placed small kisses on the tip that made him groan like she had never heard him before. It got her hot and bothered all over again. She could have come again right there, she thought to herself. She licked around his balls that were nice and shaven, definite points to him, she hated hair and the only hair on her body was on her head, she always wondered what Elliot looked like down there…and now she knew. She smiled as she licked and sucked on him.

"Liv," He groaned, "Time." He quickly reversed her from her top position to the bottom so that she was beneath him. He smiled at her when she moaned from the kiss he placed on her lips. "Are you sure we want to go through with this?" He asked her again.

"Fuck yes, please…now…inside…---" And when he finally entered her she locked eyes with his. She swore she could see right to his soul. "Elliot?" She asked him as they held their stare.

"Yeah?" He asked wondering why she all of a sudden got serious, scared that she was going to tell him to remove himself from her.

"I love you too." She said and she brought her thick luscious, incredible sexy lips to his.

"Yeah?" He asked not expecting her to say that.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Now start moving." She said as they both began to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his hands on her hips. He started to move faster into her. She couldn't believe that Elliot was actually inside of her. She couldn't believe that they were, 'making love'. She had never made love before, it was always sex. She never truly knew the difference between the two, that is until now. The moment he was inside her and she saw the depths of his soul she knew.

The head board on Elliot's bed began to hit the wall, as he pounded harder and faster into her. At one point Olivia's head hit the head board and she knew that was going to be sore tomorrow. He bit down on her neck when she met his thrust and he could feel her muscles contract when he was inside of her. The feeling was indescribable. When she felt her orgasm build she couldn't help but bite down on his shoulder.

"Elliot, I'm….not going to last much longer." she panted as she rocked her body with his.

"Good, cause me either." he said with a smile.

She rubbed her hands down his back and back up again. He thrusted a few more times, and when he heard her call his name he knew she was going to break at any second. He was right, he felt her come and was glad because he wanted to since he first kissed her. "Where do you want me too?" He asked nervous. He didn't know if he should pull out or not.

"I want you in me." She said honestly, she wanted to feel him empty inside of her. He came into her immediately that was the sexiest thing he had ever heard before.

There bodies shook and their muscles relaxed. He laid on her stomach as they tried to catch their breaths. He loved that he could feel her stomach rise and fall. He had had sex before, he had even thought he had made love before, but nothing, never ever, not one time did he feel what he felt when he was inside of Olivia. He smiled and looked up at her.

"Olivia, if I thought I was in love with you before…that is nothing to how I feel for you now." He said smiling.

"I'll take it that you liked?" She asked looking down at him who was tracing circles with his finger on her stomach.

"Ah, yeah." He said and came up and kissed her on the mouth.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot woke up the next morning to find the most incredible, sexy woman lying next to him in his arms he thought he had died and gone to heaven. When he remembered last night he knew that he must have. She stared at her sleeping, she had looked so peaceful. He squeezed her gently as he took a deep breath. It was the best thing he had ever held in his arms._ Olivia Benson and I made love! _

"Morning Sunshine." She said as she woke up and saw his beautiful face.

"You're awake."

"That I am."

"We have to go into work today." He said with a frown.

"I know…and we have to be there in," She looked at the clock, "SHIT! 15 MINUTES! OH MY GOD ELLIOT! WE ARE SUPER LATE!" She screamed a jolted out of bed and rushed around his room to find her clothes that were scattered in every direction.

Elliot just laughed at her, "You are so cute in the morning!"

"Everyone is going to know." She said as she pulled up her jeans.

"No one is going to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

"But last night you said something about everyone already knowing." She said with a furrowed brow.

He chuckled at her, "They know I have a crush on you Liv…well they think I do, I never confirmed or denied, but, trust me they are not going to know that we made love last night." He got up from the bed and kissed her shoulder and turned her around so he could kiss her mouth. "Oh boy…Liv I'm sorry." He said when he saw the purple bruise that found its way on her neck.

"What?" She asked and walked over to the mirror, "Oh no! Munch will never let that one go! What are we going to do Elliot?" She asked in a panic.

"Um…it's okay, it's okay. Just wear a turtle neck." He suggested.

"Elliot, we don't even have time to shower let alone for me to stop at my house and change!" She said as she rubbed over the mark on her neck. She couldn't help but smile though…Elliot did that to me…Elliot did that to me while we he was inside me…

"Well if you keep grinning like that Liv, everyone IS going to know." He said as he came up behind her and placed soft kisses on her shoulder, "OH! I have an idea! The girls keep clothes here; you can just borrow one of their turtle necks."

"Perfect!" She said as she ran out of the room and into the girl's closet.

She came back a minute later wearing a red turtleneck that flaunted all of her curves, "Yeah Maureen is never going to wear that sweater again." He said as he eyed her up.

She kissed him on the mouth, "Come on! We gotta go; we won't even have time to stop for coffee!"

"Ah! And Munch is going to beat us there for sure, meaning we will have to drink that crap he likes to call coffee. I swear Liv, as old as he is, and for as long as he has been making coffee, I don't think he has ever got it right once!"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot and Olivia walked into the building at the same time. However Olivia ran ahead so they didn't walk in at the same exact time.

"Morning Munch, Morning Fin." She said as she placed her bag in her drawer and her coat on the rack. She went over to get a desperate needed cup of a coffee. For some odd reason she needed to stay as far away from them as possible. Like maybe they could smell it out of her…shit she could still smell him on her after all, and it was starting to get her hot all over again. _HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER NOW LIV! _She demanded herself.

"Morning Munch, Morning Fin." She heard Elliot say. A smile on her face became instant. It was a smile she couldn't hide though. It was huge, and it was not going away. She just kept stirring and stirring her coffee and tried to think of something else besides last night. She got his mug from the banister and made him a cup too. She wondered if she could stand there all day. Knowing that Munch would say something if she took one more minute she took a deep breath and walked over to their desks placing Elliot's cup on his desk, not daring to look at him.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip, "It's safe Fin made it." He said to her.

"Hey!" Munch called out.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Elliot asked.

"Well yeah, but it still hurts." Munch said as if he was truly hurt, "So why were guys BOTH late today?" Munch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were late this morning Liv?" Elliot asked her with a smirk.

"Ah…yeah, fucking traffic," She said with a nervous laugh that made Elliot laugh too.

"Yeah, fucking traffic." He said to Munch with a shit eating grin on his face.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

It was rounding lunch time and Elliot could hear his stomach growling, he knew that Olivia had to be starving as well, seeming how they missed breakfast.

"You wanna go to lunch now Liv?" He asked hoping she would look up from her computer screen so he could see her beautiful eyes. She had been quiet the whole morning her face buried in her files.

He got more then he wished for, not only did she look up, but she looked up with a smile that made him to take her right there on the desks. It was one of her cute, innocent smiles, "Yes, I would love to I'm starving." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

She was just about to stand up when Cragen came out of his office, "Whose got the DD5 for the Smyth case?"

They all searched the files on their desks. "That would be me." Olivia said holding it up.

"I need it on my desk in 45 minutes." He said and went back into his office.

"Guess that means no lunch for me." She said with a small frown.

"Well I'm starving too, how about Elliot and I pick up lunch for us seeming how Fin can't leave until he finishes the DD5 for the Miller case."

Olivia tried not to give a disappointing smile; she really wanted to have lunch with Elliot alone. She looked at him and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Sounds good to me." Fin said.

"Yea, thanks guys." Olivia said and diving back into her paperwork.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"What is with Olivia today?" Munch asked Elliot as they drove to get their lunches.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked crapping his pants.

"I mean she hasn't said more then two words today. She seems uneasy…I don't know. She is just acting funny, you don't see it? Really?"

"Maybe she is just tired or something John. I don't know." Elliot said not wanting to talk about Olivia anymore because he was going to get himself in trouble.

They pulled up to their favorite café and got out. They were waiting in line for about 5 minutes when Elliot heard Hope. He tried to hide behind Munch hoping that she wouldn't see him. He shook his head, how the hell was he going to get out of this one?

"Elliot? What's up my man? This is just getting weird now!" She said and pulled him into a hug.

He smiled at her, "This is totally weird. Hope I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Hope this is John, John this is Hope."

They shook hands, "It's very nice to meet you Hope, anyone who's a friend of Elliot's is a friend of mine." He said nodding his head.

"Likewise," She said to him, "So Elliot, how did the rest of your night go last night?"

He couldn't hide his grin, or glow for that matter when he thought about last night, "It was great." He said trying not to give himself away.

"Josh and I had fun too." She said as she elbowed him in the arm, "Perseph is one lucky girl. We admire you two, the perfect couple!" She said teasing him.

John Munch nearly had a heart attack, Elliot almost collapsed. He was stuck; there was no way out of this! He felt his body temperature rise about one-thousand degrees. He had no idea what to say.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Elliot, tell Perseph to call me; I would like to see her before I go back. It was nice meeting you John." And with that she walked out.

Elliot stood there, in shock. What do you say to something like that? How long did he have until John said something?

"I'm waiting." John finally said as they got their food and headed for the cruiser.

"Keep waiting Munch, my lips are sealed."

"Perseph huh? Come on Elliot who is she?"

"No one." He said as she started the car.

"I can not except that answer Elliot. Hope said that you guys were…what words did she use again? Oh yes, 'the perfect couple'. So you better tell me right now who she is."

Elliot could feel himself blush, "Persephone is a girl that I started dating recently ok? But I'm not sure where it is going, or what we are doing so just don't say anything to anyone ok?"

"You mean don't say anything to_ Olivia_," He said in a dreamy voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked him but still unable to look John in the eyes.

"It means that you don't want to tell anyone because you don't want Olivia to know. Come on Elliot we've been through this, we all know you sweat Liv."

"I do not!" Elliot said completely lying and both he and John knew it.

"Ok Elliot whatever you say. I won't tell anyone about Persephone, but only because I don't want to hurt Liv's feelings. Because Yes Elliot, I know that Liv has a crush on you too, and you know that the reason you have hidden this from her is to protect her."

"John I have no idea where you come up with these things, but I really think you are starting to lose it." Elliot said.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"Liv, you done with that report?" Don said as he came out of his office.

"Yup!" She said and handed Don the file.

"Thanks! I missed having you around. The only one that actually can write up a DD5 on time." He said smirking.

"I'm still in the room Cap." Fin said making his presence known.

"So Liv, I haven't gotten to talk to you since you got back from your undercover assignment, you miss being Persephone James?" Don said as he sat on Elliot's desk.

She smiled up at him, "Not as much as missed being Olivia Benson."

"Persephone, huh? That's a weird name." Fin said and both Cragen and Olivia stared at him with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, okay _Odafin_." Don said getting up and laughing all the way to his office.


	8. Chapter 8 Eight Is Great

Chapter 8: 8 is great!

It was almost the end of the day and the bull pen was too quiet. Not one new case had come in that day, and almost all the paper work had been completed. They were all working diligently to get the work done in hopes they could leave early.

"Hey what's up guys?" Casey said as she walked into the bull pen smiling proudly.

"You're awfully cheery Case. I take it the jury came back with a guilty plea?" Munch said leaning back in his chair.

"Yup! Bastard got life with no parole!"

"Way to go Case!" Olivia said looking up from her desk to congratulate her friend.

"Thanks Liv! You feel like going out for some drinks?"

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other. The truth was that they were exhausted. She didn't get more then 2 hours of sleep the night before, and had plenty to drink the night before.

"I'm actually pretty tired…" Olivia said trying not to hurt her friend.

"Oh Come on Liv! I haven't hung out with you since you've been back. I miss my friend. Please! Please! Please!" She begged.

"Oh Come on Liv, how can you say no to that?" Elliot chimed in smiling at her.

"I guess I can't." Olivia said shooting Elliot a death look.

"YES! Meloni's 7pm! Don't be late! You guys can come too." She said to Munch, Fin and Elliot as she walked out of the bull pen.

Munch starred at Olivia with a furrowed brow. She could feel his eyes on her as she typed her reports. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "What are you looking at Munch?" She asked trying to sound pissed but she couldn't. She kept thinking about last night and every time she did she got that silly grin on her face.

"Something is up with you Benson, and I want to know what it is." Munch said trying to get information from her.

"Munch you have really lost it! What the hell are you talking about?" She said still unable to hide her grin.

"You have been sitting here all day with that silly ass grin on your face, yet you are trying to be mad but you're not fooling anyone, and you have been so quiet. Why have you not said anything all day? You didn't even take part in our paper ball fight today."

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ She thought. "I've missed you John, 6 weeks is way to long to be away from you." She said before returning her attention to her paperwork.

John was about to say something when he saw Maureen walk in, "Hey Maureen." He said and the gang all looked up and turned towards Maureen.

"Maureen, is everything okay?" Elliot said getting up from his desk.

"Hi Daddy! Yes everything is great actually! I just had a break before my next class and thought I would thank you for helping me out yesterday. And I wanted to _officially_ say hi to Olivia…Hey Liv!" She said as she moved from her Dad to Olivia.

Olivia got up and hugged Maureen, "Hi sweetie! How have you been?"

"I should be asking you that, you had us all worried about you Liv, especially Dad." She said smiling at her Dad, "Hey that's a nice sweater you got on there…I think I have the same one!"

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ "I ah…" she gave a nervous laugh, "I guess we have great taste!"

"So where'd you get it?"

_OMG Maureen I'm going to kill you!_ "Um…I don't remember actually just sort of found it the closet." She said giving another nervous laugh, and now her face was probably as red as could be.

Maureen laughed. She knew exactly where Olivia got it, _her_ closet! She was loving watching Olivia squirm though. She wasn't mad at all, she was happy that her Dad and Olivia actually got their act together. She focused her attention back to her Dad, "Hey Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie, lets go upstairs." Elliot led his daughter to the cribs, leaving Olivia to deal with Munch.

"Hey Liv?" Munch asked

_Oh God here we go again,_ "Yeah Munch?"

"What did Maureen mean when she said she wanted to_ officially_ say 'hi' to you?"

"Oh Jesus Munch! I don't know! Why didn't you ask her?"

"Something is definitely going on with you Benson and I'm going to figure it out." He said smiling under his dark sunglasses.

Olivia got up and leaned in close to Munch, "its bigger then the JFK conspiracy Munch." She whispered and headed to the bathroom with a smile on her face.

MunchieConspiraciesMunchieConspiraciesMunchieConspiraciesMunchieConspiraciesMunchieConspiraciesMunchieConspiracies

When Olivia walked out of the bathroom she saw Maureen leaving the bull pen and Elliot not at his desk. She quickly walked up the cribs hoping no one saw her.

When she opened the door she saw Elliot sitting on the cot with a smile on his face. _This could get dangerous,_ she thought as she walked in and sat next to him.

"What's up El?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just the best father in the world." He smirked bumping her shoulder with his.

"Oh really? You know that not all you're the best at." She said smirking at him and turned her head so her lips could meet his. She took his breath away with just one kiss. He cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss making her moan into his mouth.

Before they even knew what they were doing they found themselves lying on the cot starting something that they couldn't finish, well not here anyway.

"El…We….yummm...ahhhh…" She started to stop him but when his hands went up her shirt and felt her up she didn't care about where they were. She lifted her hips into his and felt him harden against her thigh. She ran her hands up his shirt so she could feel his muscle made chest, but that wasn't enough…she needed more, he needed more, "We can't," she panted, "El, we can't do this here…"

"Yeah I know…" He said breaking the kiss and helping her off the cot, "But it sure would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Oh hell yeah," She said fixing her shirt and hair, "We might just have to actually do that one time…"

"And on our desks too." He said taking in another mouthful of her lips.

"That is so hot…Cragen's desk?" She asked as she pulled him into her and placed her hands on his waist, trying very badly to get them into his pants.

"Uh…Liv…" Elliot said as he pressed her up against the wall, "We will make our mark on every surface in this place…But…not now. We have to go meet Casey." he said with a teasing smile, and walked out of the crib leaving Liv standing there panting, wanting and needing more.

_I'll get you back El…I will get you back,_ she thought as she tried to control her breathing and headed down stairs.

"That was evil." She whispered in his ear as she collected her coat and got her bag, "Fuck where are my keys?" She muttered as she emptied her purse out. She didn't notice Elliot staring at her giving her a, 'omg Liv are you kidding me' look. She looked up at El and wondered if he took her keys on her. She was just about to ask him if he was playing a joke on her when it dawned on her _why_ she didn't have her keys.

"Find em Benson?" Munch asked as he started to collect his things.

"Ah…yeah." She said hoping he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Funny, cause I didn't see your car parked out there today." He smirked and left.

"You guys going to meet Casey?" Fin asked before he headed out.

"Yeah, will we see you there?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Later." Fin said and walked out.

As soon as the room was clear Olivia walked over to Elliot's desk, "Munch won't stop harassing me. He knows something is up El. What do I do?"

Elliot took a deep breath. "Come let's go. I'll tell you who Munch and I ran into at lunch."

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

"I can not believe you ran into Hope again!" Olivia said as they parked the car and walked towards the bar.

"Liv I almost shat myself, and now Munch thinks that I have this girlfriend, this really hot," He started to whisper with his hot breath and pulled Olivia into an alley, "beautiful," he began to kiss her neck, "incredible sexy," His hands pressed firmly on her hips as he pressed her against the cold brick wall. Her leg lifted around his upper thigh and he let out a loud moan as he rubbed his hand along it. She brought her hands over his forming erection and stroked it softy and then she smirked through their kiss.

"You're going to end this right now aren't you?" He asked her already knowing his answer.

"Yup." She said pulling him off her, "Think of it as payback for the stunt you pulled in the crib." She said as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah I knew that wasn't going to come back and bite me in the ass." He said as he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Two drinks and we'll leave," She said combing her fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and giggled.

"One drink? And what is so funny?" He said starting to laugh himself. He couldn't help it, her laugh made him laugh, every time.

"Cherry glow lipstick really looks good on you!" She said as he quickly brought up his hand up to his mouth and starting wiping the evidence away.

"All gone?" He asked still wiping his mouth.

"Yeah."

"That taste good you know…but not as good as you." He said with a devilish look on his face.

"One drink." She said with a smile out of the corner of her mouth.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Four drinks later and half in the bag Olivia and Elliot found themselves in quite the predicament. Wanting nothing more then to go home and rip each others clothes off, but having to stay because they were having a great time with their friends, who decided after two beers that this was Olivia's "Welcome Back" party.

"No really," Casey slurred out, "I missed you so much. You don't even know how many times I tried to call your cell phone about this or that."

"Awe. Case you're so sweet!" Olivia said and pulled her friend into a hug, but do to their intoxicating state they almost tumbled over in their chairs. They would have too if Elliot didn't jump in stop the chair from falling over. He knew it was sneaky, he knew it was inappropriate, and he knew he might get caught, but he couldn't help himself, and copped a feel of Olivia's breast while he saved them from falling to the floor.

Lucky for them no one seemed to notice, except Liv of course who felt the electricity run through her body like a bolt of lighting. An instant grin appeared on both their faces, which only made their situation worse. They both wanted to high tail it out of there, but knew they couldn't with out raising a brow or two.

She decided to play this game that Elliot seemed to be winning. So she brought her hand under the table and placed on Elliot's upper thigh, moving it very slowly and softly up to his growing member. When he almost choked on his drink she removed it and whispered in his ear, "Two can play that game," She removed her hand and turned towards Casey, "I'm going to ladies room, care to join me?"

"You betcha." Casey said standing up.

"Grab your purse." Olivia whispered to her. Casey did and they headed to the bathroom.

"I missed you Liv," Casey said opening her purse and handing her a cigarette, "My only other drunk smoking buddy! I bought a pack just for you, you know." She said laughing and the lighting Liv's cigarette and then her own.

They both took a long drag and exhaled, "God I missed that." Olivia said looking at her smoke.

"So tell me Liv, who is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Liv, don't insult me. You're glowing, now spill who is he?"

She took a drag of her cigarette and looked up at the ceiling, "No one."

"Yeah right! Come on! You got the shit fucked out of you last night! Tell me who it is?!"

"Did I ever tell you about my friend Hope who I met in Oregon?"

"No why? Did she put that smile on your face?" Casey asked wide eyed and gasped.

"NO!" Olivia laughed at her friend, "She just reminded me of you is all…down the red hair and everything."

"Oh. Well my hair is not red anymore."

"I know. I miss your red hair Case."

"Oh let's not go back to that! Come on you are not getting out of this! Tell me who he is or else?!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going back out there and telling Elliot that you are smoking!"

Olivia's eyebrows shot off the top of her head, "You wouldn't!" Perhaps she answered to quickly, or with too much emotion...

"OH. MY. GOD!" Casey said as it started to dawn on her who the special person in Liv's life might be.

"No Casey! NO! I know what you are thinking and you're wrong!" Olivia said reading her friends mind.

"OLIVIA BENSON! YOU AND---"

"NO! CASEY NO! I know what you are thinking and you can stop right there. You are completely wrong!"

"Well I will be God damned! Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler have finally done it! I need to tell someone!"

"CASEY! You are wrong! Dead wrong! Just get that out of your head right now." Olivia said taking a much needed drag of her cigarette.

"I can not believe this!" Casey said sitting down on the counter.

"Well don't believe it, because it is not true. I don't know where you come up with this stuff Case."

"Right. You have no idea where I came up with the fact that you two have totally got the hots for each other. It couldn't be the fact that you spend every second together when you are at work, and then every second together when you are not at work. It couldn't be that you guys touch each other at every opportunity! And for the record, I saw Elliot feel you up when we almost fell Liv! Oh and how about the stares?"

"What stares!?" Olivia said smiling; knowing that everything Casey just said was 100 percent true.

"The, i-love-you-and-i-want-to-rip-your-clothes-off stare!"

"Casey, I think you have totally lost it!" Olivia said but unable to hide her grin.

"No Liv, you have lost it if you think that I don't know what is going on with you two."

"Okay, okay…If I tell you, you HAVE to promise that it is our secret! No one else can know." Olivia drew very serious, knowing that Elliot and her careers were on the line.

"YAY! Talk!"

"You didn't promise!"

"I promise! I promise!" Casey said jumping up and down.

"Ok…last night Elliot and I…you know."

"Say it Olivia!"

"No!"

"Say it! You and Elliot had sex!"

"Ok fine! Elliot and I had sex---good sex…very good sex!" Olivia said smiling.

"YAY!" Casey said and hugged her friend as they jumped up and down.

"Okay, now calm down. This is serious Case. No one can know. We could lose our jobs over this!"

"My lips are sealed." She said pretending to zip them.

"Ok well let's get back there; they probably think we are making out or something." Olivia laughed as she put out her cigarette with her foot.

"Yeah. Spray," She said getting out the body spray from her purse and dousing her and Olivia with it, "Gum." She said placing a piece of gum in her mouth, and one in Olivia's hand.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"What were you guys making out in there?" Munch joked, and Olivia and Casey rolled their eyes.

"Yeah Munch we were. Jealous?" Casey said with a smirk.

Munch, Fin and Elliot's jaws dropped to the floor and the girls could actually see the mental picture run through their heads.

"You guys are ridiculous." Olivia said as she sat down and took a drink of beer.

"Oh God!" Casey gasped and leaned over towards Olivia and whispered, "Hide! Hide!"

"What?" Olivia said looking at her nutty friend.

"Hide. Trevor Langdon just walked into the bar." Casey said knowing the history between Olivia and Trevor.

_Oh My God! If Casey even knew about last night! _"Casey you have no idea." Olivia said and she turned to Elliot, "El, look who just walked into the bar."

"Busted." He said so only Olivia could hear.

"HEY! Well if it isn't the whole unit and Casey!" Trevor said walking over to them and kissed Casey on the cheek, making her blush.

Olivia and Elliot felt their blood pressure rise, they couldn't look at each other, and they couldn't look at Trevor.

"Trevor, good to see you." Munch said shaking his hand, and Fin did too.

"And you two!" He said to Elliot and Olivia with a smirk, "Didn't I just see your ugly mugs here last night? I guess you cops really do like your cop bars." He said smiling at them.

"Good to see you again Trev." Olivia said nervously, and giving him a look that said, 'if you say anything you are a dead man'. He seemed to get the hint.

"Well I was just meeting someone. Talk to you guys later." He said and walked away.

"Alright I'm busting outta here," Fin said as he threw some money on the table, "I gotta work tomorrow." He said jokingly.

"See ya later Fin." They all shouted out at him.

"Yeah I'm going to go too; I have a long day in court tomorrow." Casey said and threw some money on the table, "Let's go to lunch tomorrow Liv, we have A_ LOT_ of things to talk about." She said with a wink, "Night Elliot, night Munch."

"Wait Case," Elliot said and turned to John, "You're not going to let her walk out alone are you?"

Munch thought about it, "No," He grabbed his coat, threw money on the table, and then turned to Elliot and Olivia, "Elliot we are going to have a serious talk tomorrow." He said looking down from his glasses, and walked out to meet Casey.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked taking a sip of her beer.

"I think Munch might be on to us…or something." Elliot said as he looked around the bar before he pulled Olivia's chair close to him so that she was almost on top of him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of what Trevor said. He said that he saw us last night,"

"Yeah so?"

"Yeah so? When we saw Hope during lunch today she was talking about last night! And how great it was to see me and Persephone out _last_ night. And now Trevor is saying how he saw_ you_ and _me_ out last night?"

"Shit. We are dead."

"Yeah. We are. But we are also alone…so…" He said as rubbed his hand up and down Olivia's thigh.

"So, what are we still doing here? Let's go!" She said smiling up at him.


	9. Chapter 9 oh My God

**a/n: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAPPY FESTIVUS! I hope you guys all have a great Holiday! I hope you like this chapter! AND NEW EPI'S WILL BE HERE SOON! seems like forever hasn't it? How have we survived so long? Thank God for FanFic-Amen!**

Chapter 9: Oh. My. God.

"You finish that DD5 yet?" She asked him leaning down so that her breast touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I am now. Do we have time to stop at my apartment first?" He whispered into her ear, and flashed her a naughty grin.

"No, we are already running late. I told Hope that we be there at 7 and it's 6:45." She said looking at her watch.

"How is she doing?" He asked sympathetically.

"I think she is hanging in there." Hope's Grandmother passed away a few days ago. Tonight would be Hope's last night before she headed back to Oregon. She wanted to see "Persephone" and Elliot one more time before she headed back to Oregon.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"I'm going to miss you guys." Hope said lifting her glass for their last 'cheers'.

"I know. It was nice having you here." Olivia said as they clanked glasses.

"Josh is coming back with me." Hope said unable to hide her smile.

"Really?! That's great Hope! You guys compliment each other really well."

"Thanks Perseph, so do you and Elliot." Olivia smiled and Elliot placed his hand around Liv's waist and pulled him into her and kissed her cheek.

"Well I hate to break this up but Josh has something special planned for us tonight…so--" Hope said getting up. Olivia and Elliot both got up to say there goodbyes. Hope hugged Elliot first and whispered something into his ear that made him smile. Hope then turned towards Olivia and fought back the tears. She pulled her into a deep hug, "I'm going to miss you Perseph, we hade a lot of fun together, a lot of laughs. Take care of yourself and if you ever find yourself back on the west coast give me a call."

"The same goes for you." Olivia said as she wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"You know we never talked about how you not only hugged trees when you were Oregon, but you also smoked them." Elliot teased Olivia.

She laughed and him and felt slightly embarrassed, "Yeah well my group was a bunch of pot heads, I had too or my cover would have been blown." She said smiling as she remembered how much she loved it.

"Oh stop! You loved every second of it! I know you have every Grateful Dead CD there is out there, not to mention I have also seen you Tye-Dye collection.

Olivia laughed, "College Days." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"You're sexy." He said as he placed his hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed it up so that it was circling her center.

"You're bad," She said smiling at him, "Let's get out of here." She said breaking their embrace as she searched for her purse. When she pulled her head out of her gigantic purse she saw none other then Munch and Fin walking in to the bar. She quickly moved about five feet from Elliot.

"Huh?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. She nudged her head towards the door and he saw why she had backed away.

"Oh." He said disappointedly.

Munch and Fin had saw them immediately and walked on over their table. "So much for going home." He whispered in her ear before the guys sat down. She blushed when she thought about why they were headed home.

They had talked for over and hour, just shooting the shit, talking about everything but work. It was nice, going out and not bringing up the sorrows of their jobs. Olivia was starting to get restless, as much as she loved John and Fin, she wanted to go back home and be with Elliot…in a very bad way (pun definitely intended) She nearly jumped out her chair when she felt Elliot's hand rub up on her thigh under the table. She quickly shooed it away, and gave him a death stare. He laughed as her face became flushed with lust and want. She knew that he was enjoying torturing her like this. She didn't need to look at him to know that he smiling at his wicked ways. After another minute he placed his hand back on her thigh, moving it upwards very slowly. He felt her shiver and he reached the very top of her thigh. She was in the middle of telling Munch that he was crazy when she gave a yelp, and Elliot asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine." She hissed._ Fine, if that is the way you want to play this game El, get ready to meet your match. _

She removed his hand once again from her thigh and quickly placed her hand on his thigh. She drew circles on the inside of his thigh and smiled when as he squirmed in his seat. She slowly moved her hand upwards and placed it on his growing member. She looked at him and he gave her a look that said, 'are you freaking kidding?'. She laughed when his jeans started getting tighter by the strokes of her hand. Lucky for them John had just told a joke so the laugh did seem out the blue.

When Elliot couldn't take it anymore he removed her hand and placed his back on her thigh, only this time when he drew his hand up to her center he went for the zipper on her jeans. He slowly unzipped them and placed his hand inside of her jeans. He stroked her core through her panties and could feel the heat radiate off of her. She was a pool of moisture and he loved it. He moved her panties to the side and stroked her bare core. He loved that it was him that was able to make her wet like that. He placed two fingers inside of her and swirled them around She felt her the bottom of her stomach start to contract and he could feel her muscles start to react. She was loosing control of her body as her body as she took a deep breath and leaned back against her chair. He removed his hand before her orgasm actually took. She thanked God that he took his hand away when he did because when it came to Elliot touching her she was unable to control herself. She almost came right then and there.

She was barely able to breath, she carefully zipped up her jeans and excused herself to go the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom she almost collapsed. She couldn't believe that they had just done that in front of Munch and Fin. She also knew that he taken her so far that she needed to be with him and now! She pulled out her cell from her clip.

"Stabler."

"Meet me in the bathroom now." She said in the sexiest tone he had ever heard.

"Wait, wait, I can't hear you…" He said placing a finger up to Munch and Fin, excusing himself from the table.

He walked towards the bathrooms and closed his phone. He felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him into the ladies room. She pressed him up against the door and locked it. "I don't think you are allowed to actually lock the door to a public bathroom Liv."

"Do you really want someone to walk in on us," She said as she nibbled on his neck.

"Definitely not." He said as he tugged at her jeans. He unzipped them and pulled them down as he walked her over to the counter and lifter her up so that she was sitting on it.

"That was torture out there." She said as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He moved closer to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him hard on the mouth. He slipped a finger inside of her and was surprised by how moist she already was.

"I guess so." He said smirking at her. She placed his hands on his hips and held on for dear life. She felt her body begin to react to his hands.

"We don't have much time." She said as she gazed into his eyes for a moment.

"I know…but I'll make it up to you when we get home." He said as he lowered himself and placed his lips on her core. She tilted her head back and it hit the glass mirror. She laughed because she couldn't feel a damn thing besides Elliot's mouth sending her into complete ecstasy. His tongue danced through her folds and he drank up every juice that threaten it's way out of her. His hands pressed on her thighs as she started to loose control. She could feel it in her abdomen and the pressure that was beginning to build.

"Now El…I need you now…get up here." She said lifting him up and placing her lips onto his with heat and passion.

"You're too easy." He said smiling at her as he positioned himself so that he could glide into her with ease.

"And your hard…pun intended" she said as she grabbed him and stoked him gently. She placed her hands on his sac and massaged gently. He gnawed on her neck and tilted his head back as her hands worked his magic on him. He shifted her slightly and entered her with out a hinge. The moment she felt him inside of her she felt her orgasm take a hold of her. "Ellliot," she moaned out, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She asked as he buried himself inside of her.

"The same thing you do to me." He said as he placed his hands on her hips and starting swirling inside of her. He knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, and he knew that they didn't have much time, but he didn't want to break their embrace. He wanted it to last forever. When he felt her muscles begin to contract he pulled himself out.

"Oh my god! Elliot, finish what you started." She said getting pissed, "I hate this torture shit." She said as she pulled his body as close as she could.

"I love watching you squirm Liv, you have no idea." He said as he entered once again and pounded into her harder and with much more force. She could feel herself wanting to break, she could have came 12 times since they entered the bar, but she has held out. That was all over now, she felt the pressure build and she started to climax, her eyes closed and she started to see stars, she threw her head back hitting her head against the mirror again, and like before she didn't give a damn. She was breaking, the more the pushed into her the more she knew she was going to she was going to fall. She screamed in pure bliss as he rode her like no one else had ever done. He moaned loud into her mouth and that was all it took. She came all over, her body convulsed and shook violently beneath him. He came right after her, his knees buckling from the after affects from their orgasms. They were both hot and sweaty and Olivia felt another orgasm begin. He sensed this right away, "another?" he said playfully.

"I…guess…wow that has never happened right after like that." She panted as he dug his fingers into her and she rocked her hips over his hand.

"What can I say babe, I'm pretty amazing." He said with a smirk.

"You…have…no idea…oh God…El…." At this point sentences were unable to be made...

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"They both have been gone a pretty long time." Munch said to Fin.

"Yeah…Well you know how long woman can be in the bathroom. And who knows who called Elliot."

"Probably his girlfriend." Munch said.

"What? Elliot has a girlfriend?" Fin asked surprised.

"Yeah. I just found out."

"Well who is she?" Fin asked wanting to know all the details.

"I don't know I've never met her. But according to one of Elliot's friends they are the perfect couple."

"Interesting, I wonder if Olivia knows…I wonder if she is jealous. So what is her name anyway?" Fin asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Persephone." Munch said and Fin spit his drink out of his mouth.

"WHAT?! We've been played partner." Fin said as he took a napkin and wiped the spat out beer.

"What? Why? What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what Olivia's name was when she was undercover?" Fin asked.

Munch thought about it for a minute, "Persephone."

"Yup."

"Those bastards! They have been doing it the whole time! Playing us for fools! I bet you they have been laughing behind our backs…let's go bust them!" They both got up from the table and decided to check the bathrooms first. They headed down the long hallway that led to the bathrooms and when they got close they heard not only noises, but grunts and moans.

"They wouldn't…" Munch said.

"They can't be…" Fin said.

"They would never." They said together. They looked at each other and started dying from laughter as Munch banged on the bathroom door. "Open up in there!" He said trying to disguise his voice as a woman's. Fin just rolled his eyes.

"John! Fin. Hey guys. Good to see you." They knew that voice, they knew the owner of that voice. That voice was no good in this situation. They turned around in disbelief, this could not be happening.

"Kathy…hey…how you doing." Munch said trying to act as if everything was perfectly fine.

"Why are you guys hanging out by the ladies room?" She asking smirking at them.

"Oh…hehehe…just um…nothing." Munch said.

A scream of pleasure came from the bathroom, "Oh My God! YES! YES! YES!"

Munch and Fins hands went straight to their mouths. Munch had to bite his own hand to keep himself from laughing his ass off.

"Sounds like someone's getting busy in the ladies room," Kathy joked. _Oh God if she only knew, _they both thought, "Guess I'll just wait till they come out. I hope they hurry I really have to pee!" Kathy said as she leaned back against the wall.

"Listen Kathy, how about we go get a drink, looks like they might be awhile." Munch offered.

"Actually from the sounds of it, I would say they are finishing up. Plus I really have to pee."

Munch looked at Fin for some help, but he had nothing to offer. And then it happened, the lock on the door was being turned and it was as if all the music in the bar went to mute, and all the people stopped talking. All you could hear was the metal click back into the unlocked position. It was like slow motion as the door opened and out walked a flushed Olivia, and a grinning Elliot.

_Oh. My. God._ Was what they ALL thought.


	10. Chapter 10 YESYESYES

**a/n: This goes out to my fav BIRTHDAY GIRLS---RACH AND LINDS! Hope you guys like...**

** yeah i know it is a short one, but i'm sicker then a dog over here :(  
**

Chapter 10: YES! YES! YES!

"So, I would ask you what you were doing in the ladies room, but I guess I have my answer, YOUR PARTNER! Oh my God Elliot, have you no shame?" Kathy said getting right up in Elliot's face.

"Kathy it's not what it looks like." Elliot said.

"Really guys it's not what you are thinking." Olivia said trying to think of another reason to be locked in the bathroom with Elliot.

"Please! I heard you Olivia! YES! YES! YES!" Kathy said as she crossed her arms across her chest looking disgusted with the two of them.

Olivia wanted to die in complete humiliation. She was positive that if it was possible to actually be embarrassed to death that she would be. Munch, Fin AND Kathy? She had to think fast.

"We're undercover!" She shouted as the bright light in brain went off.

"What?" Kathy asked and Olivia could see a small amount of relief in Kathy's face. Was she actually buying this?

"Shhh…keep your voices down. We are working undercover." She told Kathy again.

Kathy looked at Munch and Fin. "Is that why you guys were hanging out by the ladies room?"

Olivia looked at Munch and Fin, her eyes pleading with them to go along with this story.

"Yes. Kathy I hate to be rude, but you should really go or you can blow our whole case." Munch said playing along.

Kathy looked at Olivia and Elliot, she narrowed her eyes, she was not sure if she actually believed what they were saying, but if it was a case she didn't want to blow it. "Alright I'll go but Elliot you better call me and explain all of this later."

Elliot nodded, his nerves running muck in his body.

Kathy exited the bar not quite sure what to make of the situation she just witnessed.

Now to deal with Munch and Fin.

"Listen guys I know you must be hurt that you weren't involved in this case, but um it was unofficial." Elliot said.

Munch raised his brow, "You don't really expect us to believe that 'undercover' story do you?"

"We're telling the truth Munch. Liv got recognized as Persephone the other day, her undercover name." Elliot started.

"It was my friend Hope. We got really close in Oregon. Anyways she didn't understand why I left the group in such a hurry with out even saying goodbye to anyone---it all happened so fast and the next thing I know Perseph is Elliot's boyfriend."

"Come on guys, you really expect us to believe that?" Fin asked.

"Munch, come on you met Hope the other day. Besides if I was sleeping with Liv I would be shouting it to the world." He said with a sly smile. Olivia just elbowed him in the chest.

Munch and Fin looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. _Were they actually buying this?_ Both Elliot and Olivia wondered.

"Then why the hell were guys having sex in the bathroom?" Munch asked.

"WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX." Olivia said loudly, we were making love…okay we were fucking, she thought.

"Then why all the strange noises? Why was Elliot in the bathroom with you at all?"

"The phone call I got at the table, it was Hope wanting to know if we were here. We have been hanging out while she has been in town the past couple of days. So I hung up with Hope, and was going to meet Olivia by the bathroom so I could talk to her before we came back to the table."

"I just pulled him in. No one else was in there anyway and we needed to talk."

"We heard noises." Fin stated.

"Get you mind out of the gutter Munch! I was on the phone with Hope the whole time." Olivia answered as innocently as she could.

"I'm not buying it." Fin chimed in.

"Fuck, Kathy is never going to believe me." Elliot said rubbing his neck. "I have to explain this to her, explain that it was just a misunderstanding! Why can't men and women just be friends? Why does everyone have to think that they are banging?" Elliot said pretending to get frustrated. "I have to go to her, make sure she is ok….shit. Liv you are my ride. Can you drive me to my car?"

Munch and Fin looked at Elliot, the believed him. That stunt he pulled about Kathy just worked. Genius!

"Yeah…I'll take you." Liv said and they walked back to the table to gather their things.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Wow, you think they bought that?" Elliot asked Olivia as he began undressing her kissing her neck as he did.

"I don't know. But you really got us out of that one." She said unbuttoning his shirt.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He said pushing her onto her bed and pulling off her pants, panties with it. "Undercover that was amazing." He said as he kissed his way down her stomach. Stopping only to such on each nipple sending ripples through Liv's body.

"We are going to have to be very careful. No more fingering at the table…well not when we are out with work people anyways..." She said with a naughty grin on her face. And that was all she could say, as Elliot's tongue was now working his magic on her inner most core. His hands placed on her hips pressing firmly at her hot flesh. Her hands grabbed for the sheets curling them up in her fists, trying to keep her legs steady when all they wanted to do was go haywire. She moaned deeply, loudly. He looked up at her with his heaven sent eyes. He chuckled because he saw all the 'love marks' he left last night.

"The looks on our faces must have been priceless when we came out of that bathroom…" He said between her thighs. He heard Olivia chuckle and felt himself press deeper into her. Her laugh, it was always a turn on to him. He loved hearing her laugh. She had the best laugh.

"Oh. God. El." She panted out. He knew she was close, real close, he could feel her body going through the orgasm, and it turned him on like no tomorrow. His tongue made it's way around her folds causing her to see stars. He dipped to fingers into her heat and swirled them around and his tongued licked it's way around her nub. The combination caused her body to go into shockwaves. Her orgasm coming full force to her climax. She screamed his name and her eyes clamped shut as the sweat mixed between their bodies.

"I love watching you come. I almost lose control every time." He said as he kissed his way back up to her lips wanting her to taste herself on him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOE

Munch and Fin drove passed Elliot's apartment, "His car is here." Much said.

"Yeah and hers is not." Fin said.

"Let's drive pass Olivia's make sure her car is there."

EOEOEOEOEOEO'

"That was a good idea to drop your car off at your apartment." Olivia said looking out her bedroom window wrapped in short cotton robe.

"Why's that?" Elliot asked as he motioned for her to come back to the bed.

She ran to the bed and jumped up on the bed. She laughed at her child-like behavior. "Because they just drove passed my building, and a hundred dollars says they drove passed your building as well." She said placing a kiss to his mouth.

"We're going to have to be careful Liv. Real careful from here on out." He said untying her robe.

"Was that true what you said El?" She said as she lifted her head back giving greater access to her neck.

"About what?"

"About screaming my name from the rooftop?"

"Oh yeah Livia. I want to scream your name from the mountain tops…but since that can't happen…well right now anyways, I will settle for just being _able_ to scream your name…and hearing you scream mine as well." He said with one of his famous grins.


	11. Chapter 11Dinner

**a/n: i am so so so so sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to update this story--totally had mental blockage on it, and then i got caught up in my other fics...**

Chapter 11

She stirs just a little as she stretches out lying naked in her bed. She could wake up forever this way. Elliot holding her close to his body and placing kissing on the back of neck. _I have died and gone to heaven, _she thinks before turning over to him.

"Good morning beautiful." He says to her while squeezing her body in his.

"Morning."

"Last night was incredible." She says as her hand rubs along his chest.

"You're telling me." He says with a laugh.

"Well minus the whole Fin, Munch, Kathy incident."

"Uh yeah. I forgot about that." He said kissing her neck.

"Yeah well I doubt that they did." She said placing her lips to his for a hard passionate face sucking.

And as if right on cue her cell phone goes off, "Benson." She answers with Elliot still attached to her neck. She is smiling at the touch of hot breath along her neck. It consumes her. Who ever is on the other end of that phone better make it fast.

"Benson." She says again a little louder because the person on the other end doesn't say anything.

"Uh…Olivia?" _FUUUUUUUCK!_

"UH HUH…" She says looking at the phone and noticing the scratch on the face plate---Elliot's phone. FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Is my husband there?" Bitter. Cold.

Olivia looks over at Elliot with a look that says it all. Not good. Not good at all. She mouths, 'Kathy'. He looks at her and crosses his hands in front of his chest 'I'm not here' he mouths back.

"No Kath he's not."

"Why do you have his phone?"

"We um…mixed them up last night."

"Yeah, right, whatever Olivia. Just tell him I called."

"Yeah ok…"

Click.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"We are seriously fucked you know that right?" She says to him as they eat dinner at her dinning room table.

"Oh yeah." He says with out missing a beat.

"What are we going to do Elliot?" She says as she gets up and clears the plates.

She walks back into the dinning area to clear the rest of the stuff off the table. Elliot however sneaks up behind her and presses his body up against hers. He places kisses around her neck and even though he can't see her, he know she is smiling. He turns her around and presses his lips firmly against his.

He then takes his right arm and does something that he has only seen done on television. He sweeps his arm across the table sending the contents soaring through the air and crashing down on the floor. Olivia's mouth is left wide open to which Elliot takes full advantage and attacks it with his mouth as he lies her down on the now bare table.

He smiles at her and whispers in between oxygen breaks, "I've always wanted to do that." His hand runs up her bent thigh.

"That was so fucking sexy I almost came in my pants." She says with a laugh that makes him love her all the more.

His breath is hot and sexy against her neck. Her hands ran through his short hair. She quickly lifted up his shirt and took it off so she could see and feel the perfectly toned six pack that had driven her off her rocker for the past 8 years.

Elliot's hands ran up and down the sides of Olivia's body. When her clothes became too much for Elliot he ripped off her top sending buttons flying everywhere. "Hey, I liked that shirt." Olivia said in sad playful voice.

"Me too, but I like it better off of you." Elliot said as his lips trailed down to Olivia's breasts biting playfully on her erect nipples.

"Do you have any idea what that does me?" Olivia gasped as her hands clenched on the hips of Elliot.

"That's why I do it." He said biting a little bit harder and cupping her breast with his hand at the same time.

"Pants. Lose 'em." She says in a throaty voice. Wasting no time they both take the rest of their clothes throwing the garments in every which direction.

"Have you ever had sex on a dinning room table?" He asks as his tongue runs up and down the side of her neck.

"Not this one." She admits, "You?"

"First timer here." He says pressing his rock hard erection against her thigh.

"Well we must make it memorable." She says spreading her legs wide and wrapping them tightly aground his waist, causing him to moan in anticipation. Her head goes flying back as he enters her. He does not move, he stays there while his lips work there magic on hers.

"El?"

"Hmm?"

"You're killing me…move please!" She wines and he just laughs.

"Right." He presses into her deeper and begins the musical dance that they enjoy so much.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"We better clean this up." Olivia says trying to find her clothes that are scattered everywhere.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He apologizes for the destruction their love making has caused.

"Don't apologize, that was fucking hot as hell." She says slipping on her jeans. "Have you seen my bra?" She asks as there is a knock at the door.

"Shit." They say in unison.

"Who the hell can that be?" She asks him now searching frantically for her bra. She gives up and puts on her shirt. She then realizes that it is pretty useless since Elliot ripped all the buttons off. She snaps Elliot's shirt out his hands and throws it on and runs to the door.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She says when she sees who it is.

"I heard that." The voice says through the door.

Elliot looks at Olivia, "John?...FUCK!" He says trying to clean up the clothes and the broken glass, which surrounds the floor.

"Just open the door Liv. I know you are there."

Olivia rolls her eyes and looks at Elliot. It is useless, there is no way they can clean up the mess in time.

"Fuck it. Open the door." A bare chest Elliot says.

"Well, well, well." He says looking around the apartment and at the two partners, "You guys doing research for your "secret" undercover assignment?" He says looking up from his tinted glasses.

Elliot opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He then realizes that he is holding Olivia's bra and quickly throws it under the table.

"Look John…we ah…this isn't what it looks like???" She asks more the states.

"Right you guys were just fighting? No wait you got robbed? Or did a tornado come through here and cause all this damage? Save it Liv. I'm not a sheep. I'm not going to believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

She smiles at him, "Really? Nothing?"

"Not a word." Johns says.

"Oh well, in that case me and Elliot just had sex on my dinning room table." She looks at Elliot and sees his eyebrows raise to the ceiling.

"JESUS OLIVIA!" John says completely shocked that she actually said that. He shakes his head and his face grows a little flush. "I'm outta here." He says and heads for the door.

"Wait John!" Elliot calls out to him.

He turns his head, "Don't worry I won't say anything…yet…but I own you two!" He laughs and walks out.

Olivia and Elliot just stare at each other, "Some thing tells me we are going to be doing all of John's paperwork." Olivia says.

"As long as we are not doing his laundry."

Olivia shrugged, "Ew gross!"

EOEOEOEOEO


	12. Chapter 12Notes

**a/n: yes, it has been awhile...sorry about that. It was a combination of being super busy and having a HUGE case of writers block. **

**oh yeah--Philadelphia --BEST EPI EVER----EVER! I couldn't even take all the EOness! It was AMAZING! **

Chapter 12

"No work today." She said groggily as the alarm went off. She stretched her body along his and his hands rubbed up and down the length of her body.

"You feel so good. So warm." He said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I could lie like this forever." She said placing his hands around her body.

"Me too…but unfortunately for us, we have to go save the world!" He said with a laugh. He ripped the covers off of them and hopped out of bed.

"No…cold…" She protested.

He knelt down beside her, "Come on sleepyhead."

"I'm so exhausted El." She whined, as he pulled her up.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"You look like hell, Benson." Munch said and then peered his eyes through his dark sunglasses, "Late night?" He said with a smirk.

"Funny John. Funny." She said sarcastically.

"We are all caught up, so if you want to take a few in the cribs go ahead."

She looked up from her paperwork, "Thanks John. I think I will." She stood up and began to walk towards the stairs; she turned around and opened her mouth to say something but Munch beat her to it.

"I'll tell Elliot when he gets back."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Sleeping beauty. Time to wake up." His warm lips trailed kisses around her neck, as he nuzzled up next to her on the twin sized mattress.

"Mmm." She said still half asleep, "I want to wake up to that every time." He turned her cheek so he could kiss her deeply on the lips. His hands ran over hip and caressed her bottom. She pulled herself deeper into his body deepening the kiss.

"Liv…Liv…you um…have to stop." He said braking the kiss and motioning to growing member.

She smiled through his lips, "Sorry. I get carried away when it comes to you." He rolled over and got up from the cot. He looked down at her, "You feeling ok Liv? You look pale." He said with concern in his face and in his voice.

"I'm fine. Tired." She said with a half smile.

"Lizzie caught the 24 hour bug. Maybe you picked it up from her." He said feeling her forehead with the back of his hand, "I think you have a fever Liv…" He said and then looked at her curiously, "What is so funny?"

"You know? I think I am sick. I have to go home…in my bed…my warm bed and get some…um rest," She said with a devilish look on her face, "And I think I need a strong, big, warm, man to take care of me."

Elliot smiled and bent down so he could kiss her lips, "You're the best, Liv."

"I know."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia woke up at around 5pm. She looked around her room for any signs of Elliot. She felt the spot next to her.

_Cold. He must have gone back to work._

She demanded herself out of bed and must have stood up too quickly because she felt light headed. She sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath before she got up again. She collected her clothes that were scattered here and there, where ever Elliot had thrown them not to long ago and carefully dressed herself.

When she felt herself stable enough to walk she headed to the kitchen.

_EAT ME._

Was written on a napkin with a can of Tomato soup and bag of oyster crackers.

_Call me when you get up. _

_I LOVE YOU. _

Olivia smiled to herself. God she loved that man.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

She must have fallen asleep on the couch after she ate her soup, because the next thing she knew it was dark outside and someone was knocking on her door.

_Elliot must have forgotten his keys…again._

"Coming!" She yelled as she hoisted herself off of the couch. She looked through the peak hole. Don. She looked down at her outfit; she was wearing a white NYPD shirt with navy blue writing, along with a pair of navy NYPD shorts. _Shit!_ They were the shorts Elliot bought her when she got back. He had them specially made for her, they said, STABLER on the butt in white writing.

_FUCK!_

She quickly ran to the couch and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, and said a quick prayer that he didn't stay long.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Just thought I would see how my favorite Detective was doing." He said as he entered her apartment.

Olivia smiled, she couldn't help it, Don called her his favorite. "I've been better. Just really tired."

"I hear it's going around." He said with a sympathetic smile, "I brought you some homemade chicken noodle soup." But before she could reach out her arms to take it, he set it on the counter…right where Elliot's note laid.

_FUCK! _

She wasn't sure if Don saw it or not. She didn't know if Don would recognize the writing on it or not…

_Wait. Of course he would recognize the writing on it! Shit! Did he even see it? His eyes are getting pretty bad, and he doesn't have his glasses on..._

"Olivia?"

"Huh?" She asked coming back down to reality. Her heart started to pound a million beats per minute.

"I said, take tomorrow off. I don't want you infecting the rest of us." He said with a smile and wink.

"Thanks Don." She said not allowing herself to look him in the eyes.

"Well I better get going. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks. I will."

Olivia shut the door and melted down the length of it. Holy shit, that was close…too close. She felt her stomach turn and she quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited.

**a/n: sorry this chapter is so short, but 'enter excuse here'.**


	13. Chapter 13tests

**a/n: My mental blockage for this story has cleared! Hooray! You guys were so kind with your reviews, and last chapter was a little short, so here you all go! This chapter is short too, but at least you didn't have to wait over 3 weeks for the update. ;)**

Chapter 13--3 weeks later

_5 days before you next period._

Olivia scanned the row of pregnancy tests, looking for just the right one.

What her eyes didn't see was the man walking behind her, directly behind her. Well it was the closest route to the Pharmacy check out.

_99 percent accurate_

Her eyes went from brand to brand. E.P.T had always been her test of choice. She should stick with that one; it always gave the best results, not pregnant.

_Hmph._

For some reason, for some completely strange and odd reason, she felt something she had never felt before. A hope, an almost happy feeling when she thought about carrying Elliot's child. She didn't feel the initial, 'holy shit. What am I going to do? I can't have a baby' crap that she felt every other time she would buy one of these tests.

She smiled and picked up the Johnson and Johnson brand.

As she walked to the pharmacy checkout she saw a familiar shape a few people in front of her.

_Shit._

You could spot that bald head from miles away. Olivia quickly walked fast to the other side of the store.

_Did he see me? Oh My God! Did he see me in the pregnancy test aisle? _

Her knees became weak. Her face was on fire. All of a sudden it hit her. If she was pregnant what were her and Elliot going to do?

EOEOEOEOEOEO

_Well I will be damned. I will be God damned. I almost went up to her. I almost said hello. My God what would have happened if she saw me…and I saw her…with that…that box! _

_Oh my God…IS Olivia Pregnant? _

_I need to sit down. I'm too old for this. _

EOEOEOEOEO

"I think Cragen is stalking me." Olivia said as they ate their pizza in her living room.

Elliot laughed, "Why's that?"

"I saw him in the store today." She said looking down at her pizza.

"What he say?"

"Nothing, I didn't talk to him."

"What? Why?"

Olivia struggled with her brain for a second. _How exactly should I put this,_ "Because I think he saw me while I was in the 'women's' aisle." She said with air quotes, praying to God that Donald Cragen did not actually see her debating which pregnancy test to buy. _Please God please tell me he didn't see that!_

"Ah." Elliot said feeling the embarrassment, "So…you pick up anything fun for us while you were in the dirty aisle?" He said with a wink and school boy grin.

_You have no idea._

"Elliot! The women's department is not the "dirty" aisle," She said with her air quotes again.

"Oh yeah? What you buy Liv? Some K-Y…maybe something ribbed…for her pleasure." He said smirking as her kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." She said grinning right back.

"Cragen caught you in the dirty aisle." Elliot teased.

"Real mature El." She giggled.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

She was going nuts. She didn't think Elliot would be at her apartment when she got back from the store. But cutie that he is picked up dinner and was waiting for her. Sweet, yes. But such bad timing. All she could think about was taking that test. She had to know. She was only 4 days late, but she had been feeling, 'under the weather' lately.

So now here she sits, wrapped up tightly in his sweet embrace, trying to think of anything except the purple box that waits for her in the bottom drawer in her bathroom.

"What's on your mind Liv?" He asked as he played with her hair.

_He can read me like a book….hmmm maybe I can just tell him telepathically, because honestly, I have no idea on how to bring up the subject of babies. _

"Just a little stressed, I guess."

He rubbed her shoulders, "I don't know if this helps, but I love you." He said and he kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled, "I know. And yes, it did help. Thank you Elliot, I needed to hear that."

"I'm here anytime you want to talk Liv." He knew that she would tell him eventually what was going on with her. He would have to be patient, which he always was when it came to Olivia.

_She has been acting a stressed out lately. Her emotions have been all over the place. It has to be that Phallan case. It must be really getting to her._

Yes, Elliot could read Liv like a book, but he was still a man after all.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"You guys know if Olivia is seeing anyone?" Cragen asked Munch and Fin.

They both looked up at him not having a single clue as to what to say.

"Why you interested Cap?" John said with a smile, and Fin just shook his head.

Cragen looked at him and turned his head with a frown, as if disappointed, "I'm serious John. Is she?"

"Cap, you know that Olivia has always been quiet about her personal life." Fin answered.

"Yeah. You're right. You guys sort of all are. What is up with that anyway?"

"You feeling okay Captain?" Munch asked wondering where this odd behavior came from.

"Just curious I guess." He replied and walked away back into his office and closed the door.

"You think he knows about them?" Fin whispered over the desks.

"I don't know. But they better watch it, because if Cragen finds out what they have been up to, they are dead. Dead, dead."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Olivia!" He shouted, "You should have told me. I don't want to be a father again!" He screamed at her, "God, I can't believe this!"

"Well it's not like I planned this Elliot!" She hissed back.

"I just can't do it again. I'm sorry Olivia. I can't." He said and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14ToTakeOrNotToTake

**a/n: OMG the reviews i got for chapter 13 were HILARIOUS! You guys made me LMAO! ha ha ha...Thanks you!**

Chapter 14

"Olivia! Liv…wake up sweetie…."

She was having the worst nightmare ever! Elliot said he didn't want anymore children. He didn't want her children. She could feel the sweat all over her body. Her heart was racing.

"Shhh…It's ok." Elliot cradled her in his warmth. She took a few deep breaths and let Elliot's soothing hands relax her body.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

She needed to take that test. It was killing her. But after that dream, especially after that dream she would wait until Elliot was not there.

She snuggled up closer to his body, and let out a big sigh. Elliot squeezed her tight.

"Elliot?" She said just above a whisper.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I think I love you more then life." She shyly admitted.

She could feel Elliot smile against the back of her neck, "I love you more then I ever thought I was capable." He replied.

"I never thought…I just didn't think that--"

"It could happen to you?"

She smiled, "Yeah…it's scary."

"It scared you?"

"Yeah…Elliot?"

"Mmm?"

"Please don't leave me." She barely got the words out. She wondered if he even heard her.

"Olivia." He said sternly and turned her over so that he could look into her eyes, "Why would you think that I would leave you?" He searched his eyes for an answer, and then he got it, "That's what the nightmare was about, wasn't it?"

She nodded and Elliot kissed her tenderly on the lips, "What else is bothering you Liv?"

_Oh God…should I tell him?_

"Nothing…just this case." She lied.

He knew she was lying, there was something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it, "Tell me when you're ready?" He said sweetly.

She smiled and nodded, "Ok."

"Promise?"

"Trust me El. I'll tell you."

"Ok. I love you." He said and hugged her body tightly.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot and Olivia left for work together so she still wasn't able to take the test. She put it in her purse in hopes that she could take it in the Ladies room of the station house.

She walked by Munch's desk and a smell over came her.

Oh my God! What is that smell? That is disgust---OH GOD!

Olivia flew by anyone standing in her way and raced towards that bathroom. She made it just in time spilling her guts out to the porcelain Gods.

"Wow! I've never seen Liv run so fast!" Munch said and Elliot gave him a strange look.

"You think she's ok?" Elliot asked.

"Think who is ok?" Cragen said walking up behind them.

"Liv. She just bolted to the bathroom like no tomorrow." Elliot filled in.

Cragen's eyes grew.

_FUCK!_

"When she comes out send her to my office ok?" Cragen told them.

"Sure thing Cap." Elliot replied.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

She knocked on the door.

"Come in Liv." He said wondering how the hell he was going to start this conversation.

"Hey Cap, the guys said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Sit down."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. Nothing like that…it's just…are you ok? I mean is anything going on with you that I should know?"

She shook her head at him like he was crazy…and then it hit her.

_Fuck. He saw me. He knows._

"You saw me huh? At the store?"

"Uh…yeah."

She couldn't look him in the eye.

"So did you um---are you--" He started.

"I haven't taken it yet…but yeah, I think so." She said looking down at her fingers.

"Does anyone know yet?"

"I haven't even told the father yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I'm the first to know huh?"

"Yup. You're the first." She said with a small smile.

"If you need to talk Liv or if you need anything. I'm here."

She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you Captain. I really appreciate that. Can I--?"

"You can go. Just take it easy."

"I will. Thanks again Don."

"Hey Olivia?" He called out before she walked completely out.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go do that thing you have to do." He said incase anyone was listening.

"Are you sure? I'm fine. Really."

"I'm positive. Go."

She smiled, "Thanks, I'll do that."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Finally at home by herself. She just had one thing to do. Just pee on the stick. That was it. That was all she had to do. She sat on her couch and stared at the box. She pretty much knew she was, but you never know. I mean how many times had she thought she was pregnant in the past? Too many to count. She laughed at herself.

This time though, this time it felt different. Everything felt different.

_Just take the test already!_

"Ok! This is it." She said to herself as she stood up and headed to the bathroom…

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped up and down! She actually jumped up and down and screamed like a little girl! Wow. What a feeling. She never dreamed that she would be SO excited. She was grinning ear to ear.

_"Doctor Highlands Office, how can I help you?"_

"Hi, this is Olivia Benson. I need to make an appointment."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

She didn't know how she could sleep after being so excited. And yet here she was, two hours later lying on the couch waiting for Elliot to come home. 2 hours closer to telling him, IF he came home on time.

_Please God, don't let them catch another case today._

She wanted so badly to call him and tell him to come home, however with the current situation with Cragen that was definitely not possible. He would pick up on it in a heartbeat, wouldn't he?

_Ok, so if I can't tell Elliot…Who can I tell?...CASEY!_

_"Casey Novak."_

"Case its Liv. I need you to come over right away."

_"What? Why? Are you ok? Why do you sound so happy?"_

"Don't tell anyone where you are going, just get here. Soon!" Liv said and hung up.

15 minutes later an out of breath Casey was at her door.

"What is it?" She gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"What did you do run here?" Olivia giggled.

"Pretty much. So what is it?"

Olivia smiled, "OK…I'm just going to tell you….um…I ahhh…"

"JUST SPILL IT LIV!" Casey said giggling.

"Casey…I'm…PREGNANT!"

"What? OH MY GOD LIV!?" She screamed and the two girls hugged tightly, "Does Elliot know?"

"Nope, just you…oh yeah and Cragen."

"WWWHAT?!"

Olivia laughed and led Casey into the living room where she told her about Cragen seeing her in the store.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Casey asked.

"As soon as he gets home…Case?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Do you think he will be excited….like I am? Do you think he even wants children?"

"Elliot Stabler is a family man. I'm POSITIVE he will be as happy and glowing as you are." Casey said smiling.

"Yeah…but…his kids…and Kathy…oh god Kathy…"

"Stop Liv. Just all those thoughts just stop. You can't do that to yourself."

"I know. So you think he will be happy about this."

"I sure do."

"I hope so." Olivia said and took a deep breath.

_I hope so._


	15. Chapter 15 Fear

**a/n: This chapter goes out to Amanda (obsessedwithStabler) ---you'll see why...a little Full House reference. And of course Rach! For listening to me rant about whatever---haha...mainly EO. And Jess--you always make me laugh!!! **

Chapter 15

It was getting late and Elliot still wasn't home. Olivia paced back and forth, wondering how you tell the man you love that you are pregnant. Various scenarios ran through her head, she even thought about making a dinner with food that had the word 'baby' in them, like 'baby carrots' or 'baby peas' and maybe a game of Charades to tell Elliot about it, until she realized that she was replaying an episode of Full House in her head. Scratch that one.

_Back a square one. Maybe I could ask Kathy how she told him._

She laughed out loud, _now that would be funny. _

_"Hello Elliot's barely legal Ex Wife? Yes this is Elliot's partner, you know the one you accused Elliot of having an affair with for the past 8 years? Well funny story…"_

So she paced and she paced and she paced.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Alright boys, I will see you later." Elliot said as he shut down his computer. His eyes were bright. He couldn't wait to get out of there, and be with Liv.

"Hot Date tonight?" Munch said with a 'jackass grin' splattered on his face.

"Not Funny," Elliot said with warning look, "But since you asked, yes, a very hot date," He bent down and whispered in Munch's ear, "With a woman who is so hot that every single man in this building has fantasized about having." He slapped Munch on the shoulder, smiled and walked towards the elevator.

"HOLD IT. NO ONE LEAVES." Cragen shouted out of the bull pen.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

_Please let him be safe. Please God don't let him be the hero for once. _

Olivia had never run so fast in her life. She had also never been so afraid in her life. She was told to stay home. Direct orders from Don, but yet here she is surrounded by flashing blue and red lights, and faces filled with fear. Hostage situation gone bad, very bad. Shots were heard, but no word as to if anyone was shot. There had been no word at all.

Don saw Olivia standing amongst the crowd. He bowed his head and walked over to her.

"Olivia, I told you to stay home."

"Did you actually think that I would?"

Don smiled, "No, I guess not. But Olivia, there is really nothing you can do. It is being handled. And I'm not putting you in harms way. So you mind as well go home. There is nothing for you to do here." He said and walked away.

_Go home? Nothing for me to do here?! The father of my child is in there! The man I love…Is up there with a maniac!_ She shouted in her head, because she couldn't say them out loud, not yet anyways.

It had been three hours. Three long hours and no one would tell her anything. She was starting to go crazy. They had to know what was going on. Some communication had to be going on. Olivia had been in these situations before, there was always communication between the Police and the perp.

That only meant one thing. That Elliot was hurt and they weren't telling her. Right?

She was pacing back and forth, yet again. What would she do if she lost him? How could she raise a child by herself? She couldn't. She needed him. She wasn't ready to let him go yet. Not when they had had such little time together. Not enough time.

_I need more time with him, Please God Please!_

Something was going on because Don hadn't come back. That or maybe he actually thought she went home…doubtful.

"There coming out! Get the busses ready!" She heard a man shout.

_Oh my God. This was it. Please let him be alright, please let him be alright. _She chanted as she searched the door where the hostages were coming out.

Man with long hair, girl with short hair, Fat man, little man, small girl, curly hair, red hair, all of these people had gotten out, but where was Elliot? Why wasn't he there? Bald head, green eyes, Black man, Munch, Fin. Munch and Fin but no Elliot?

When the people stopped coming out, Olivia eyes watered like they had never done before. She felt weak all of a sudden. He didn't come out; it only could mean one thing.

It was too much; her emotions were out of whack from the pregnancy, but this? This was too much. She sobbed uncontrollably. She stared at the door. He had to come out, he had too!

Please God, Please!

She then saw more people start to exit the building, paramedics mostly, but then in slow motion---there he was, walking someone out on a stretcher. He was dirty and bloody. He only had a white T-shirt on and he was sweating.

She took a deep breathe; he was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She pushed and shoved everybody out of her way, when a path cleared she ran as fast as her wobbly legs would allow.

"Elliot! El!"" She called out. He looked up from the victim he was attending as soon as he heard her beautiful voice.

He spotted her running towards him. Her eyes said everything. She thought he was a goner, he understood completely, he thought he was goner too.

She crashed her body into his, "I thought…I thought…I'm just so glad you're alive." She cried out into his chest as he lifted her slightly off the ground and ran his hand through her hair. His other hand felt the naked flesh as her shirt ran up her back when Elliot picked her up. He needed to feel her flesh on flesh.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." He placed kisses in her hair.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes; she saw the horror that was in them. What ever happened in that building was not good. Not at all. She pressed her body back to his nearly suffocating the both of them.

Don stared at them from a far. He watched Olivia as she made her way through the crowd. Watch as Elliot spotted her and couldn't keep his eyes away. He looked at both of there eyes. Fear. Fear that they might have lost each other. He has seen them look at each other that way many times. What he has never seen before was the spark in their eyes.

He had never seen them hug before. He has never seen so much affection between his top Detectives. Don's mouth fell open when Elliot picked her up and squeezed her tight. Her shirt rode up causing her back to be exposed; he saw Elliot's hand go right to the bare spot. He also noticed the soft kisses Elliot placed on hair.

They have gotten too close, he thought as he watched them, but they certainly are not that close, not as close as Rebecca had suggested.

"I love you Elliot, I love you so much." She whispered into Elliot's ear.

"Oh God Liv, I love you so much." He said as he pulled them apart so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes. He cupped her face with his hands, "I love you so much Liv. I love you so much."

"Don't ever leave me." She said as their eyes searched the others. He walked her around to the side of the ambulance, for some privacy.

He pressed her against the ambulance and then attacked her mouth with his. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth, and knew that they shouldn't be doing this here, not with all the cop eyes around, but she needed him. She thought she had lost him, she never thought she would see him again, feel his lips against hers. She ran her hands up and down his back, she needed him. She needed him now.

Everything that he had seen tonight instantly disappeared, everything returned to status quo as soon as his lips were sealed with hers. He heard a moan escape from her mouth, and felt her leg rub up against his calf. "I need you Liv."

They pulled away and smiled at each other, both of them out of breath, panting and fixing their clothes.

He started to walk away, putting space between them so no one would suspect. Olivia quickly filled the gap, "No." She whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "I need you El, Please." She said in a begging voice.

Elliot looked down into her eyes. The fear. Fear of losing him. She wasn't going to let him out of her site for awhile. He understood completely. He was happy, because he didn't want to be apart, even a few inches away from her. Ever.

"Everyone is going to see us." He said as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't care anymore, Elliot. I need you to hold me."

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed tight, and they ventured through the crowd. It wasn't until they made their way through that they saw Don, looking at them and their hold on each other. He locked eyes with Olivia, and instantly she knew that he knew.

Before they could say anything Don spoke, "Go home." And with that he walked away.

"Ouch." Elliot said as he squeezed Liv.

"I don't think Dad approves." She said a little pissed.

"When has he ever approved when we broke the rules?" He said with a smile.

"True."

"Besides, he doesn't know. He couldn't. Just because he saw me holding you. It's nothing we can't talk our way out of."

"He knows Elliot. We are not going to be able to sweet talk out way out of this one…Come on, lets go home, I have something to tell you."


End file.
